Aprendiendo a amar
by Mariferyambay
Summary: Una historia que te enseñará que a veces la imaginación te juega una mala pasada, quizá estos dos chicos tienen una oportnidad mas para ser felices, pero el amor nunca es fácil y menos si mas de 6 locos estan detras de ti. lo sé lo sé, pesimo summary pero lo mio es contar historias, gracias por leer. Aviso Importante
1. ¿Dónde está el amor?

**Hola,** aquí les traigo otra historia con un poquito de todo, bueno esta tiene algo de especial, porque los capítulos están hechos o inspirados en canciones cada capítulo va a tener el nombre de la canción yo les recomendaría escuchar cada una mientras los leen, bueno es su decisión =D **SUERTE **!. Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

Una tarde fría y obscura, el sol no había salido en todo el día, al contrario, la lluvia fue el escenario que perduro en Nerima. Y con este día nuestros protagonistas no se quedaron atrás, el dojo era testigo de otra de sus tantas peleas y casi siempre con el mismo motivo, era la misma escena de siempre los patriarcas de la familia jugando shogi, kasumi preparando la cena, Nabiki con su calculadora sumando las ganancias obtenidas con sus negocios (o más bien estafas ¬.¬ ) y como siempre Ranma y Akane peleando vamos a ver que paso esta vez.

No hace falta que me quites la mirada

Para que entienda que ya no queda nada

Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba

Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?

¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

-COMO QUE NO LAS COMERAS- le grito akane con toda la fuerza retenida en sus pulmones. Ranma no quería comer sus galletas que ella aseguraba que eran ositos, pero sus forma un tanto peculiar no se asemejaba a un animal, mejor dicho no se veían muy comestibles

-ACASO QUIERES QUE MUERA, DEBERIAS PROBARLAS PRIMERO- se defendía Ranma

-CLARO, AGORA ENTIENDO TODO, PREFIERES LA COMIDA DE TUS OTRAS PROMETIDAS-

-QUE TERCA ERES, LA UNICA….- se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y decidió callarse

-¿la única que?- tenia esperanza de que dijera algo, pero sabía que al instante lo dañaría

-OLVIDALO, YA DEJAME EN PAZ QUE NO LAS COMERE-

-IDIOTA, SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO TE ODIO- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse para no seguir con otra discusión que sabía perfectamente a donde iría

-ESPERA A DONDE VAS NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLAR CONTIGO-

-PERO YO SI, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, PUEDES IRTE DONDE TUS OTRAS "PERFECTAS" (si se nota el sarcasmo ggg ) PROMETIDAS, DE TODAS FORMAS NO ME IMPORTA, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS- se calmó un poco, se dio la vuelta y prosiguió – y que una cosa te quede claro, acabas de perder toda esperanza conmigo, te odio más que a nadie y no vuelvas a buscarme ¿me entiendes? ah una cosa más rompo el compromiso que te une a mí, listo ya eres libre- dijo volteándose de nuevo para irse y ocultar sus lágrimas, esta vez estaba decidida todo se acabaría, no lo soportaría una vez más.

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

Déjame que voy a detener las horas

Volveré a pintar de azul el universo

Haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Por otra parte, ranma se quedó muy sorprendido, no solo había roto el compromiso además le dijo que lo odiaba más que a nadie en este mundo, sabía que esta vez se había pasado un poco pero ¿era para tanto? , eso le dolió mucho aunque no lo admitiese, pero el corazón es débil y una lagrima mojo su mejilla, ya había tomado una decisión.

/muy bien akane, te dejare en paz, pero solo después de…. / pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ya no quería llorar, bueno tenía que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que lo vieran llorar y por akane , si no era capaz de admitir que la amaba más que a su propia vida, tampoco admitiría que lloraba por ella, lloraba porque lo odiaba, lloraba porque su akane ya era un sueño muy difícil de alcanzar, / pero que una cosa te quede clara , Ranma Saotome no se rinde tan fácil, no te voy a dejar libre tan rápido solo espera lo que tengo planeado, tu eres mía y de nadie más , si no eres mía no serás de nadie akane, no dejare que nadie te ame tanto como yo, y si no me aceptas me resignare y me iré lejos de aquí/ con este pensamiento decidió entrenar para descargar un tanto su furia en el pobre muñeco de entrenamiento.

Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos

Y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado

Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios

No quiero tus manos en otras manos

Porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?

¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

Akane, por su parte lloraba en su habitación, ella pensaba que a ranma no le dolía nada (quien sabe ahora ranma está llorando por su amor que él cree imposible ggg ), ya no podía ser más infeliz todo le daba vueltas, si él se iba su vida y su corazón quedaría incompleto, pero, ya no lloraría más, reconocía que le dolía mucho, pero no se daría por vencida, seguiría adelante con o sin él.

/ Ya no más ranma, sé que te amo, pero si tu no me quieres, no puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo, bueno seguiré mi camino aunque reconozco que quería uno a tu lado, lastima lo hare sola, pues mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, y como ya no quiero sufrir más me voy, si es mi decisión, /no había vuelta atrás, esta sería su última noche en el dojo. No bajo a cenar pues se quedó arreglando su maleta esa noche partiría, no sabía a donde llegaría, pero mientras fuera lo más lejos posible y donde su familia ni su ahora ex prometido la encontraran, se iría muy lejos para ocupar su mente y así olvidarlo más rápido. Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

Déjame que voy a detener las horas

Volveré a pintar de azul el universo

Haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Ranma en la mesa se sentía como nunca, una mezcla de tristeza, enojo, ira, preocupación, amor, no había podido estar más confundido en toda su vida, su mente solo podía pensar una cosa y esa espacio le pertenecía akane a quien fue, es y será la dueña de sus pensamientos, tenía un plan (sigan pensando cual será el plan de ranma, por que no se los diré jajaja) sí que los tenia, pero tenía miedo de que no resultara, en él estaba su felicidad pendiente.

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

Déjame que voy a detener las horas

Volveré a pintar de azul el universo

Haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

CONTINUARA….

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo sabrán el plan de ranma y que paso con akane espero que le haiga gustado el primer capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews solo les digo que este fanfic tiene 12 capítulos y cada uno cuanta con la letra de sus canción, en especial esta canción me encanta es muy linda, y pensé que podría servir


	2. Y llegaste tú

Bueno como les dije aquí esta el segundo capitulo aquí sabremos muchas cosas mas. Esta canción se llama Y LLEGASTE TU de Sin Bandera, esta también es muy bonita

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 2**

**Y llegaste tu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había caído sobre Nerima, y la luna era testigo de dos planes que sin saber estaban cambiando el rumbo de la historia del Dojo Tendo. Ranma por su parte estaba acostado en su futón ideando y contribuyendo con mas ideas a su infalible plan como el le llamaba. Akane en su habitación solo gradaba ropa en una gran maleta, con lagrimas en los ojos estaba a punto de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero recordó que todo lo estaba haciendo por su beneficio y de Ranma para que sea libre y se case con quien el quisiera ( no akane Ranma te quiere a ti ) , luego de un lucha interior con ella misma termino de arreglar su maleta y alistarse para su salida

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
no sabia que existía un mundo así  
no sabía que podía ser tan feliz 

/listo, creo que ya empaqué todo… debería avisar… mmm…. Creo que una carta esta bien , después de todo no seria bueno de mi parte irme sin dar ni una explicación , al menos para que no se preocupen y no traten de buscarme/ pensaba akane mientras cogía una hoja de papel para disponerse a hacer la carta.

/querida familia, no se preocupen por mi partida, estaré segura a donde fui, por favor no me busquen, papá no te desquites con Ranma o el tío Genma, seguro que el dojo estará bien sin mi, por si no lo saben el compromiso que me unía a Ranma esta roto, y díganle que ya es libre que se case con quien quiera, que construya un harem, por que el muy pervertido… / pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo y borro lo último / sean felices yo regresare en uno años cuando consiga fijar bien mi camino, los quiere Akane./ ya había terminado cuidadosamente doblo la carta y la metió en el sobre. Tomo sus maletas y bajo cuidadosamente cuidando que nadie despertara y su plan se fuera a la basura, una vez en el umbral de la puerta volteo su mirada al lugar que tantos recuerdos había tenido, donde vivió su infancia, conoció el amor, lloro y rio, en fin el lugar que había sido testigo de su vida, una lágrima cayo de su ojo, solo se volteo y se fue.

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro 

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Ranma ya había culminado las ideas de su plan, ya había llegado a una conclusión, rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió a su armario y saco un pequeño objeto que en la obscuridad de su habitación no se podía distinguir, se puso a practicar lo que le diría a su Akane (quien sabe a Ranma el destino y yo le preparamos otra cosa) ya no había cierto panda que lo molestara, para que practicara lo que tanto necesitaba decir.

-Akane… yo… yo… solo te quería decir un cosa…yo… pues yo … rayos por que es tan difícil, intentemos de nuevo-2 horas mas tartamudeando sin ningún objetivo

Coro  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú una bendición  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que hay en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

\- akane yo te a … m…o, uff lo dije bueno va a ser más difícil que hacerlo fr4ente a este espejo- dijo Ranma con ya no mucho animo había estado 2 horas practicando sin saber que a la persona quien iba dirigida su declaración ya se encontraba lejos y cada minuto se alejaba mas y mas. Ya sintió algo satisfecho asi que con el corazón como si se le fuese a salir se dirigió con cautela a la habitación de su prometida (Ranma aun no aceptaba que se rompa el compromiso asi que insistía que seguía siendo únicamente de él), una vez al frente de su puerta golpeo un par de veces, pensó que estaba dormida, pues ya era mas de la media noche, con cuidado abrió la puerta , pero cuando entro solo encontró un sobre, rápidamente lo abrió temiendo lo peor, leyó la nota y no dudo ni un segundo para salir por su ventana tras ella, ya no le importo ir asi tal y como estaba solo quería encontrarla.

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró

/baka no pudo esperar unas horas mas para irse justo cuando ya había podido superar mis nervios para decirte cuanto te amo/ maldecía su suerte mientras corría por todo Nerima solo quería encontrarla para no dejarla ir de su lado nunca mas, ya la había buscado por mas de 2 horas asi que regreso al dojo para empacar sus cosas y salir de viaje sabia que iba a costarle pero era capaz de eso y mas por su amor.

Mientras tanto Akane decidió tomar el primer tren que viniera, y no tardo mucho iba a Osaka

/tal vez pueda probar suerte ahí/ pensó antes de subirse al ten ya solo quería ir lejos para que nadie la encontrara

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú una bendición  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
el poder que hay en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Ranma por su parte si había salido sin avisar, lleno su gran maleta de ropa y muchas cosas, pero en su mano llevaba la carta de Akane y una foto suya (se la había comprado a Nabiki) pensó que seria de ayuda en la búsqueda de ella, no descansaría hasta encontrarla, buscaría bajo cada piedra.

/akane te prometo por el honor de mi familia, no mejor eso no ya se, por el amor que te tengo, que voy a encontrarte cueste lo que cueste/

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno el siguiente capitulo es "_vuelve" _ espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, gracias a quienes lo leyeron y lo agregaron a sus favoritos, en el próximo capitulo ¿Ranma encontrara a Akane? 


	3. Yo no me doy por vencido

Bueno como les dije aquí esta el tercer capitulo aquí sabremos muchas cosas mas, solo les puedo decir que Ranma va a sufrir mucho mas unos 3 capítulos mas ggg soy muy mala lo se jajaja, bueno para no hacer spoiler les digo que akane no regresara tan fácil ggg. GRACIAS a todos sus reviews y a mis lectores si hay alguno ggg bueno eso es todo aquí vamos con la historia. Esta canción se llama **YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO** de Luis Fonsi, me encanta mucho en especial por su letra tiene mucho significado. =D

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 2**

**Yo no me doy por vencido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

/akane te prometo por el honor de mi familia, no mejor eso no ya se, por el amor que te tengo, que voy a encontrarte cueste lo que cueste/

Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro 

Ranma ya había salido en dirección a Nakano (para quienes no lo saben Tokio esta constituido por 23 barrios o distritos entre estos el más popular Nerima, Nakano es el que esta mas cerca de Nerima) la buscaría por todo Tokio, iba a encontrarla esté donde esté , con aquella foto en la mano iba preguntando si la alguien la había visto, pero nadie sabia de su paradero pues había salido por la noche y quien esta despierto a esas horas, sin respuestas poco a poco se alejaba de Nerima , en búsqueda de su amada.

Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré

/diantres, akane donde te pudiste haber metido/ pensaba ya sin muchos ánimos, pero cuando recordaba la bella sonrisa de su prometida, sabia que valía la pena recorrer todo Asia para volver a verla, ver esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, admirar esa sonrisa que iluminaba cada rincón de su corazón, es simple hecho de verla y decirle que la amaba le daba la fuerza suficientes para no rendirse y seguir adelante.

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido 

Una vez que llego a Nakano ya había caído la noche pues como lo único que hizo fue preparar su maleta olvido cualquier tipo de dinero para subsistir, por suerte había llevado mucha comida, sabia que esta búsqueda no seria de la noche a la mañana, ya no le importaba si ella lo rechazaba el encontrarla a salvo, le haría bien a su alma y corazón. Buscó un lugar donde pudiese asentar su carpa, era testigo de una hermosa noche con las estrellas más brillantes que alguna vez vio.

Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día, 

/ojalá me pudiera comunicar contigo mediante estas estrellas (lo sé suena raro pero no se me ocurre nada mas y viene de Ranma compréndanme), quisiera tenerte a mi lado, pero yo mismo te perdí y ahora te encontraré/pensaba el pobre afligido por ahora lo único que podía hacer era dormir con la esperanza de que ella estuviese bien.

Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te ví… 

En otra parte de Asia, muy lejos por cierto…

/Ranma,*suspiro* creo que ahora ya habrás encontrado la carta y serás feliz con una de tus prometidas, que linda noche me hubiese gustado haberla pasado contigo al menos una vez/ estaba triste pero todo lo hacia por ella y por él, también akane se había quedado en una parte de las montañas es Osaka, era un hermoso lugar se podía ver toda la cuidad desde ahí, entro a su carpa y cerro los ojos para conseguir dormir ya que, había sido un día muy agotador.

Sin pensarlo mucho ambos estaban muy equivocados con sus pensamientos, con estas distorsiones llegaron a esto, tener que estar separados para entender que su amor por el otro el indispensable.

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido 

Ya a la mañana siguiente Ranma decidió salir por aquel barrio a buscarla tal vez este ahí, salió muy temprano, esto de buscarla como el fiel príncipe ya le estresaba mucho, solo quería encontrarla, decirle que la amaba, quería probar esos dulces labios que parecían tan delicados y suaves como el algodón, solo Dios sabe cuantas veces contuvo las ganas de besarla. Akane por su parte ya se había levantado hoy empezaría buscando un trabajo para poder subsistir en Osaka.

Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo 

Mientras tanto en el Dojo mas famoso de la cuidad reconocido mundialmente por la mejor pareja de Nerima (lo leyeron como comercial de televisión verdad jajaja XD yo también)

-Saotome que habrá pasado mi hija no esta en su habitación-

-no lo se Tendo tal vez salió de compras-

-espero eso por cierto ¿y Ranma?-

-pues ahora que lo menciona tampoco lo he visto-

Pronto en sus mentes solo pasó la idea de que ambos se escaparon para… ¿quien sabe que rayos pasaba por su mente en ese momento?

-Tendo esperaremos unos días mas para saber si es cierta nuestra teoría- dijo Genma acomodando sus lentes con cara de sabio y con sus lentes totalmente blancos (jajaja XD)

-tiene razón, una partida de shogi-

-claro pero si le gano me debe una rebanada de pastel-

Muy lejos de Nerima, nuestros dos personajes mas preciados sufrían un gran vacío en su corazón.

Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno queridos lectores (si hay alguno) este es el capitulo 3 que les pareció, cualquier tomatazo, amenaza de muerte o critica en los reviews o por INBOX ustedes decidan, voy a hacerles algo de spoiler (jajaja me encanta hacer eso) para quienes quieren saber si se van a reencontrar les digo que si, pero OJO jamás dije si podrán aclarar sus sentimientos, les dejo con la duda y mas intriga, que pensaran Genma y Soun.

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. Si tú no estás aquí

**HOLA, **pues les tengo una mala noticia (tranquilos seguiré con la historia), pues no sé qué pasó, pero tal parece que la historia fue borrada, yo no lo hice pero por descuido deje mi cuenta abierta en verdad lo siento pero pude recuperar los capítulos es una lástima haber perdido sus reviews y también las veces vista, bueno pero aquí estoy de nuevo y este el cuarto capítulo, bueno en este capítulo por muchas peticiones he decidido que ranma encuentre a akane, pero OJO el que ella vuelva no es pan comido, esta canción se llama **SI TÚ NO ESTÁS AQUÍ **de Sin Bandera,(amo esta canción) =D

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 4**

**Si tú no estás aquí **

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que dos corazones enamorados se separaron (si lo se sonó a telenovela jajaja XD), Ranma ya había buscado por todo Tokio, había recorrido sus veintitrés barrios, y había buscado bajo cada piedra, pero la dueña de sus pensamientos no estaba ahí, en verdad no quería admitirlo pero la extrañaba mucho, extrañaba pelear con ella, tenerla cerca, verla sonreír, extrañaba el poder estar a su lado, el tener aquel privilegio de ser parte de su vida, pero él solo había sido el responsable de salir de su vida, ya no había culpa tan grande que asaltara su mente, tenis que encontrarla a como de lugar, el pensar que pudiera estar en peligro o algún pervertido se le acercara le partía el corazón en pedazos y se sentía el ser más vil del mundo, si no la veía una vez más simplemente moriría, ya no podía aguantar más y la espera lo tenía más que impaciente.

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE

NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI

SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE

-mmm… donde más puedo buscar ya tarde un semana en Tokio buscándola- pensaba nuestro pobre Ranma con un mapa en la mano / ya se y si hago un sorteo /

-eso es tal vez sea hora de probar mi suerte- así que fue lo que hizo y la respuesta fue Osaka, si amigos su suerte no fue tan mala al parecer / mmm Osaka, tal vez Akane esté ahí, ahora que lo pienso bien ella siempre quiso conocer esa ciudad, bueno tengo que averiguar si está en ese lugar, podría ir en tren pero tengo que guardar ese dinero, si iré caminado demorare un día a lo mucho/ así que decidido partió a Osaka.

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE

QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS

QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS

En donde Akane se encontraba…

/ bueno he conseguido un trabajo en la panadería y queda cerca de donde puse mi carpa, tal vez aquí sea feliz, ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí de mi casa, me pregunto cómo estarán/ pesaba mientras caminaba a su carpa a unas cuantas cuadras de su nuevo trabajo , la dueña de aquel negocio era una mujer alrededor de unos 50 años, era muy dulce y la acepto en su negocio al instante no hubo entrevistas de trabajo solo al verla supo que Akane era de confiar, mañana empezaría a trabajar medo tiempo por las mañanas hasta la tarde.

/bueno ahora no puedo hacer nada, tal vez la próxima semana llame a casa/

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO

NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI

LATIENDO UN CORAZON SIN DUEÑO

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE…

En el dojo Tendo…

-Tendo no han venido y ya ha pasado una semana que hacemos- dijo el hombre del turbante con las gafas totalmente blancas mostrando un claro signo de concentración

-no lo sé saotome tal vez…- ambos se quedaron viendo y se abrazaron llorando de felicidad en eso apareció la pequeña estafadora de la familia por detrás de ellos asustándolos con su intervención misteriosa

\- no pude evitar oír su conversación, ya que mi hermanita y mi cuñadito no se encuentran en casa desde hace una semana, solo me queda la siguiente opción que pensar, tal Vez se escaparon para así que ustedes no los obliguen a casarse y por lo tanto no hacerse cargo del futuro del dojo, ya que están tan enamorados, seguro que ya se casaron y estas en su luna de miel, así que llegando a mi conclusión ustedes son los únicos culpables de su desaparición y por lo tanto de la baja de mis ganancias diarias, ahora ustedes deberán pagarme por ayudarlos- dijo ofreciendo su mano esperando el dinero

Ambos quedaron petrificados ante tal suposición y si era cierto, tenían que traerlos de vuelta para que cumplan con sus obligaciones.

\- y donde se supone que están- pregunto soun a la avariciosa se su hija

-pues Ranma tiene un problema verdad, es posible que estén en china, será mejor que vayan antes de que esos dos se aventuren a explorar el mundo, pero casi se me olvida me deben 25000 yens por ayudarlos-

Ambos cayeron al oír la cantidad pero tenía que recuperar el dinero perdido en la semana en la cual sus "productos" salieron y sus ganancias pues e fueron a la quiebra, kuno ya reclamaba las fotos de su pelirroja y de su princesa Akane. Genma y soun ya recapacitados hablaron un momento entre los dos y dijeron

-te pagaremos cuando los encontremos y volvamos con ellos- dijo soun a su hija

-no es justo, bueno por ser mi familia tendrán que dejarme un 50% - dijo ella sacando su calculadora

Ambos cayeron en un aura negra no se salvaron así que fueron por el dinero, una vez hechos todos los tramites sugeridos por Nabiki salieron rumbo a china.

En el camino a Osaka…

DERRAMARE MIS SUEÑOS SI ALGUN DIA NO TE TENGO

LO MAS GRANDE SE HARA LO MAS PEQUÑO

PASARE UN CIELO SIN ESTRELLAS ESTA VEZ

TRATANDO DE ENTENDER QUIEN HIZO UN INFIERNO EL PARAISO

NO TE VAYAS NUNCA PORQUE

/bueno akane estoy por llegar a Osaka pero como ya es de noche creo que acampare cerca de aquí en este bosque/ estaba dispuesto a sacar lo que necesitaba cuando oyó un pequeño ruido cerca de donde se encontraba, la curiosidad lo mataba así que fue a echar un vistazo tal fue su sorpresa que ahí estaba aquella figura femenina dueña de sus pensamientos ahí estaba ella mirando las estrellas frente a una fogata, ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir y abrazarla pero su cuerpo esta inutilizado e inmóvil lo único que su boca pudo articular fue

-a… Akane...-

Ella al oí esa voz simplemente quedo helada no podía decir nada, al voltear vio a aquel chico del que se había enamorado

-ran… ranma-

NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME QUEMA EL AIRE

SI TU NO ESTAS NO SE

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Lo siento por haberlo cortado ahí pero hay que dejar un poco para el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews y agréguenlo a sus favoritos, les prometo un final feliz y muchas más intriga

HASTA LA PROXIMA

~_Mafer~_


	5. Vuelve

**HOLA, **debido a que las normas de fanfiction me lo prohíben ya no podré poner la letra de las canciones, pero bueno pueden buscarla en el siguiente link: watch?v=rR8HzPKMEEo&amp;feature=kp

Esta canción se llama VUELVE de Reik uno de mis cantantes favoritos, como sabes aquí ranma ya encontró a akane pero ¿Qué pasará?

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 5**

**Vuelve**

.

.

.

-a… Akane...-

Ella al oí esa voz simplemente quedo helada no podía decir nada, al voltear vio a aquel chico del que se había enamorado

-ran… ranma-

Ambos simplemente no sabían que decir, jamás creyeron encontrar al otro en ese lugar, sus corazones latían a un solo compas y tan fuerte que en el silencio de aquel bosque era el único ruido que se podía oír, dos corazones enamorados latir fuertemente al poder contemplar a ese ser que quisieran tenerlo por siempre y solo para ellos, pero sus pensamientos esta vez les estaban jugando una mala pasada, creyendo lo contrario a lo evidente. Luego de aquel shock, ranma pregunto con algo de duda creyendo que era una mala broma de su mente, ya que no podía parar de pensar en ella.

-¿qué haces aquí?- algo intrigado había imaginado que se encontraría en cualquier lugar menos ahí, después de todo su suerte no fue tan mala

-pues lo mismo te pregunto a ti- dijo caminado hacia a él, que quería que le dijera que me fui para que fuera feliz porque lo amaba, pues no tenía que inventar algo pronto

-pues yo…- agacho su cabeza un poco –vine a buscarte- por fin lo había dicho ahora ya tan solo faltaba un paso más ambos ya estaban frente a frente iba a decirlo jamás se había llenado de tanto valor como en aquel momento estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando ella solo se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria a él.

-pero yo estoy bien aquí- dijo regresando a su carpa antes de entrar volteo su mirada y le dijo – ya puedes irte- cuando quiso decir palabra alguna ella ya no se encontraba ahí

-OYE NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI- le grito desde donde en ese momento se encontraba

-y por qué viniste- dijo Akane en el tono más calmado posible, tan solo quería oír unas palabras de él, solo quería ser feliz junto a quien amaba

-pues…pues… tuve que venir- como siempre se regañó mentalmente por su brutalidad al querer decir algo, definitivamente ya destruyo toda posibilidad de que ella volviera con él. Ranma en su mente solo trataba de componer ideas coherentes para arreglar lo dicho si en ese momento le confesaba sus sentimientos quizá tal vez, lo perdone, pero no como siempre estaba en una lucha contra el mismo, su corazón le decía que lo haga no importa el precio, y su cabeza contrariaba a su corazón, dándole la duda de un rechazo, ya aquella duda se vio disipada cuando la vio salir de su carpa con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa muy fingida la cual la delataba a simple vista como sus palabras le partían el corazón.

-sabes me rindo, has lo que quieras pero déjame en paz y no me busques mas- dirigió su mirada al piso para ocultar sus lágrimas en verdad le dolía, había ido tan lejos para nada, todo fue en vano, pero disfrutaba de su compañía, tal vez sus últimos minutos a su lado

-pues yo no me doy por vencido me quedo aquí-

-pues ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras, poco me importa si vives o mueres- le dirigió una mirada llena de una frialdad tan helada que congelo su alma por completo, sintió que si su corazón se partía tal como si un espejo cayera al piso, en verdad ya no le importaba, tan poco valía el, se sintió tan mal que podría haber hecho un rugido de león con todo el dolor que sentía.

Ambos sin pensarlo estaban en una idea tan errónea, que se lastimaban sin razón alguna, como podía ser eso posible todo el mundo a su alrededor sabía que su amor era tan puro como el agua y tan claro de notar como el aire, tan cegados estaban por sus celos y temores que no eran de aceptar lo obvio.

Ranma se había decidido no la perdería por lo menos ahora no, no se rendiría. así que fue a donde se encontraban sus cosas las tomo y las llevo a aquel sitio, no dejaría que se fuera por lo menos la seguiría, no permitiría que se volviera a escapar de su vida, Akane oyó los ruidos sabía perfectamente quien era y que estaba haciendo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios sabía que al menos cumpliría su palabra, estaría con ella, pero, ¿Por qué lo hacía? tal vez si la amaba pronto su esperanza cobro vida, tal vez estaba equivocada después de todo por quien arriesgaba siempre su vida, por ella y aunque sus otras prometidas no lo quieran aceptar, fue ella y solo ella, Akane tenía su corazón en sus manos y no pensaba dárselo a alguien tan fácil, pensando de esta manera llego a la conclusión de que le daría un poco más de tiempo, una vez kasumi le dijo que Ranma es muy lento para entender y aclarar sus sentimientos, en más de dos ocasiones le contó que Ranma le pedía consejos para mejorar su relación.

Ranma por su parte ya en su carpa se la había pasado pensando que no sería tan malo confesar sus sentimientos de una vez, tal vez no lo rechace ella siempre se mostró diferente con él, lo mejor sería decirle lo que siente y si ya no lo aceptaba que más podía hacer iba a tener ese peso menos de encima habría hecho así un intento.

Así con este pensamiento nuestros amigos conciliaron el sueño, mañana sería un gran día para ambos, ya habían tomado una decisión, era mañana o nunca

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, tal vez en el próximo capítulo se encuentren el veredero lugar suyo en el corazón del otro, no sé cuándo puedo subir el próximo capítulo porque tengo mucho que hacer, pero bueno hare lo posible por subirlo lo más pronto posible ;)

Hasta la próxima


	6. Me enamore de tí

**HOLA, **aquí vamos con el sexto capítulo, disculpen la demora, les prometo subir el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda, pues tengo muchas ideas por darle forma y agregarla a esta historia.

Esta canción se llama ME ENAMORE DE TÍ de Chayanne, esta canción es hermosa, espero que sea de su agrado, en este capítulo ¿será que ranma le declara su amor a akane?

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 6**

**Me enamore de tú**

.

.

.

Así con este pensamiento nuestros amigos conciliaron el sueño, mañana sería un gran día para ambos, ya habían tomado una decisión, era mañana o nunca.

La mañana había llegado a aquel bosque donde ambos corazones por fin acudieron a su reencuentro, eran será de las seis y treinta de la mañana, akane se había levantado muy temprano, pues tenía que llegar puntual a su primer día de trabajo en aquella panadería, trabajaría hasta medio día, se vistió y se fue dejando a ranma aun dormido en su carpa, solo esperaba que no se le ocurra irse a buscarla de nuevo.

-idiota… si tan solo lo hubiese dicho ayer… uff… bueno solo espero que no se vaya, ni que se le ocurra la loca idea de que escape y se pierda, pero no es como Ryoga claro, pero no conoce la ciudad…mmm… solo espero que no haga nada tonto- pensaba akane ya llegando a la panadería, ya iba regresar a avisarle, pero aquella señora dueña de la panadería la vio afuera y salió a llamarla

-buenos días akane, veo que llegaste temprano-

-buenas días señora, si es mi primer día- le dio una de esas sonrisa que demostraba que en vedad estaba feliz, pues sí que lo estaba, estaba segura que este día iba a ser magnifico, pues tenía el presentimiento que estaba equivocada al pensar que ranma no la amaba, pues al regresar hoy si él no se lo decía pues solo por esta vez ella tomaría la iniciativa.

-veo que está muy feliz-dijo ella viendo en akane una sonrisa que el día anterior no tenia, ese brillo que caracterizaba aquella esencia de akane, con sus 50 años sabia reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien estaba feliz y no fingía una sonrisa llena de lágrimas y sufrimiento por dentro.

-pues si hoy es un nuevo y mejor día-

-que bien que pienses eso akane, pasa que pronto llegaran los clientes-en verdad iba a ser un gran día el sol ya estaba empezando a resplandecer anunciando una mañana llena de ilusión y esperanza.

Nueve de la mañana en el bosque…

/solo tengo que decirlo y problema resuelto, no veo lo difícil, bueno hoy se lo diré/ pensaba ranma aún recostado dentro de su carpa, al no percibir movimiento salió a ver, posiblemente akane seguía dormida, bueno y ya que iba a declararle su amor y hacer las paces con ella, salió en su búsqueda, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba, su desesperación aumentó y lo primero que pensó fue / no puede ser se escapó, soy tan imbécil, no debí confiarme, pero si sus cosas siguen aquí significa que regresará, además que haría ella sola/ de esta forma decidió esperarla, tal vez no tarde mucho.

Doce del día en el trabajo…

-que bien, hoy fue un día agotador, hubo muchos clientes- dijo aquella señora algo cansada de la rutina

-sí, uff pero bueno fue un gran día-

-si akane, ya es hora de que regreses-

-sí, hasta mañana- antes de salir la mujer le dio una bolsa con pan y las propinas que le dejaron los clientes.

-no creas que te iras sin esto-

-¿esto es mi paga?- dijo algo confundida akane al observar el dinero en su mano

-no, hija son las propinas que dejaron para ti, tu pago te lo doy a fin se semana-

-bueno de todas formas gracias- dicho esto se fue directo al lugar donde por ahora vivía, al llegar encontró a ranma caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

-niña boba… porque se fue-

En ese momento akane le lanzo la funda con la pancitos que le regalo la señora, al sentir eso sabía que era ella, y volteo al ver lo que le había lanzado, de donde los había sacado.

-hola, toma come eso- le dijo para luego sentarse en un tronco que había a un lado de ella, él la miro, parecía que ya no estaba tan molesta, así que decidió acercarse y sentarse a un lado con un pancito en la boca le dijo -gracias… pero de donde lo sacaste- dando por terminado al pobre pan akane lo miro a los ojos y le dijo – mmm… pues del trabajo-

-¿trabajo?- la interrogó muy confundido ¿a qué trabajo se refería?

-pues si trabajo en una panadería hasta medio día, ya creo que te habrás dado cuenta por que no regresaba-

-pues sí, bueno mira… yo lo he pensado…- decía el pobre ranma muy nervioso jugando con sus dedos tratando de aparentar naturalidad, cosa que por más que quería no podía

-¿tú? ¿Pensaste? bien y que pensaste-

-pues lo de ayer…yo he… llegado a…pues tengo que decirte algo- por fin tomo el valor de decirlo pero faltaba lo más difícil, bien tomo aire y prosiguió –algo muy importante para mí- dijo tomando sus manos y clavando su mirada en los ojos chocolates de su akane, ella por su parte estaba más que nerviosa, sus músculos no respondían, no podía moverse, un agradable escalofrió la recorrió al estar tan cerca de su prometido

-yo…yo te amo akane… te amo más que a mi vida, amo tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa… me enamoraste sin siquiera proponértelo y ahora me tienes loco de amor por ti…- ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir palabra cualquier intento de hablar por parte de akane fue sellado por los labios de ranma, que sin permiso le robó un beso a akane, ella por su parte estaba en un completo shock, ranma la amaba, en su interior quería decirle un millón de cosas pero tanta era su emoción ( y quien no (/w\\)…) que no podía moverse ni articular una sola palabra coherente, cuando estaba a punto de corresponderle a ranma, él ya se había alejado de ella

-ranma yo…tu… y… no…- nada coherente salía de su boca, simplemente no se lo había esperado

-tranquila entiendo perfectamente, fui un tonto al creer que tenía una esperanza contigo, pero no me arrepiento…- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir saltando entre los arboles a toda velocidad

-RANMA NO, ESPERA… lo has entendido mal…- ya era demasiado tarde lo había perdido de vista /hay ese tonto, nunca espera a nada, pero cuando venga va a ver, pero me ama y me beso ayyy no podría haber sido mejor, pero en cuanto lo vea le voy a cobrar ese y muchos más besos-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Ranma nunca espera nada que impaciente el muchacho ggg, pero bueno en el próximo capítulo akane le demostrara lo equivocado que esta y mmm como decirlo aún falta lo mejor, los espero en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, si tengo alguno, bueno déjenme sus reviews, cualquier idea es valida

Hasta la próxima… :D


	7. Ámame

**HOLA, **aquí vamos con el séptimo capítulo, gracias a todos por su apoyo, les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Esta canción se llama AMAME de Alexander Pires, esta canción es hermosa, ¿Qué planea akane hacer con nuestro impaciente ranma? eso y más en este capítulo.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 7**

**Ámame**

.

.

.

-RANMA NO, ESPERA… lo has entendido mal…- ya era demasiado tarde lo había perdido de vista /hay ese tonto, nunca espera a nada, pero cuando venga va a ver, pero me ama y me beso ayyy no podría haber sido mejor, pero en cuanto lo vea le voy a cobrar ese y muchos más besos- aun no sabía a donde iba a parar el pobre muchacho, si salió corriendo sin rumbo por una ciudad que no conoce, esperaba que llegue temprano y que no ande perdido, por ahí. Sin más se fue a su carpa, a arreglar las cosas, pasaría toda la tarde sola, por lo menos hasta que ranma vuelva.

En otra parte de Osaka a las 6:00 PM…

/rayos, donde me metí, ya ni p-chan se pierde tanto, diantres debo regresar, pronto por mis cosas, además ya va a anochecer, solo quiero despedirme de akane, o no mejor no eso me rompería más el corazón, solo me marchare, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice/ pensaba perdido el pobre Ranma sin saber a dónde ir para llegar al dichoso bosque, vio una antena de radio de un salto (que más parece que vuela) ya estaba en la punto de la antena, desde ahí veía todo, miró y miró hasta que por fin diviso a lo lejos el bosque y en él una pequeña fogata que con dificultad se distinguía, bajo rápidamente y se echó a correr a toda prisa, tenía un camino tan largo por recorrer.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Akane estaba en la misma condición de ranma por la mañana, ya no soportaba la idea de que no volvería

/pero bueno que le pasa a ese idiota que no piensa volver, no akane tranquilízate, ya pronto llegar, pero al ver la hora en un reloj que tenía un su mano derecha, se desesperó aún más, ya eran las siete de la noche, que pensaba acaso, así que sin muchos ánimos, porque afuera ya hacía demasiado frío decidió entrar a su carpa.

De camino al bosque…

/ ya mismo llego vaya me tomo dos horas llegar al méndigo bosque, aun no entiendo como pude terminar al otro lado de la cuidad, seguro que si akane me ve me mata pero no creo que siga despierta/ ya por fin había llegado, pudo divisar a unos cuantos pasos de él el pequeño campamento que había formado con akane, como pensó que estaba dormida empezó a guardar sus cosas en su gran mochila, una vez terminada su labor, se dispuso a levantar la carpa que había armado días atrás, pero para su mala o buena suerte al hacer caer una pieza provoco un leve ruido pero era suficiente para que alguien se despertara

/no, rayos ahora no, bueno akane tiene el sueño pesado no creo que se haiga despertado/ pero el destino no estaba de su lado hoy, akane se estaba quedando dormida pero al oír aquel sonido se despertó, sabía que había llegado así que sigilosamente y cuidando de que el gran artista marcial no se percatara de su presencia salió de la carpa, cuando ella estaba afuera ranma ya había terminado con su trabajo y estaba dispuesto a irse, así que akane le lanzó una pequeña piedra, sí que la había sentido pero pensó que cualquier animalito la pudo haber soltado, intento con una un poco más grande, y nada que ver nuestro Ranma seguía mentalmente desorientado con su mente muy desordenada con el único pensamiento claro que era akane, al no recibir más respuesta le lanzo una piedra del más grande que su cabeza, no había duda ese era rastro de akane.

-no me digas que pensabas huir, jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde-dijo caminando hacia a él

-no soy cobarde, me voy para que puedas ser feliz- dijo cargando su maleta, dándole las espaldas a su prometida dispuesto irse en dirección contraria a la que el destino le insistía.

ya se estaba cansando de su me voy para que seas feliz, tan difícil era de entender que él era su vida, y no iba a ser lejos de él, así que lo cogió de su maleta y como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara lo movió hasta dejarlo frente suyo –no te puedes ir-

-ah si no me puedes impedir-

-no te iras sin almenas decirte que…- no dijo más se lanzó a sus brazos y juntó sus labios con los suyos, ranma estaba muy confundido pero cedió a los pocos segundos, lo que comenzó como un tierno y torpe beso, se tornó más apasionado cuando Ranma rozó su lengua con los labios de akane como pidiendo permiso para apoderarse de su boca he iniciar una danza de amor con donde sus bocas sean la protagonistas, sin pensarlo dos veces akane doy paso a esa gran muestra de amor mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuellos mientras Ranma la tomo por su cintura, para dejar atrás toda la distancia existente entre los 2 profundizando así mas el beso, pero el aire faltante los obligo a separarse.

-que me ibas a decirme akane- dijo con su frente pegada a la de akane

-que eres un idiota, porque jamás esperas a que diga algo, hoy no me dejaste decir que yo también te amo imbécil, que te costaba esperar un poco más- le dio un rápido beso en sus labios sin romper su abrazo

-y por qué no me correspondiste-

-pues porque jamás espere que te atrevieras a hacer algo así y mucho menos en ese momento, me asustaste, y cuando te iba a corresponder te alejaste-

-somos muy tontos ¿no?- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo ciegos que fueron al no aceptar lo evidente

-pero nos amamos-

-tienes razón amor-

-dilo de nuevo-

-te amo y eres mía y solo mía- dijo ciñendo más la cintura de akane

-así como tú eres y serás solo mío-

-siempre fui tuyo amor- ya no aguantaba más la ganas de besarla y otra vez se vieron envueltos en esa muestra de amor

-amor, tú crees que humm, pueda dormir contigo, mis cosas- y regresó su mirada a todo su equipaje ya listo, y como era ya tarde armarlo de nuevo le llevaría una eternidad

-no creo que haya problema siempre que te comportes- dijo sonriendo ante su cometario

-vamos a dormir amor- rompió el abrazo para de la mano guiarla hasta la carpa, donde se recostó él y akane apoyada en su dorso rodeada por el abrazo de Ranma

-buenas noches cariño- dijo akane dándole un corto beso para luego abrazarlo y dormirse al instante

-buenas noches mí... mi akane-le dio un beso en la frente, para luego caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno antes que nada, sé que en este capítulo me pase de melosa, pero era su primer beso, compréndame, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ¿será que nuestros tortolitos enamorados ya deciden regresar a Nerima? ¿También sabremos que paso con genma y soun? ggg recién me acuerdo de ellos ya me había olvidado que los mande de viaje a chima seguro andan por ahí corriendo de algún dueño de restaurant : D

HASTA LA PROXIMA…


	8. A partir de hoy

**HOLA, **aquí vamos con el octavo capítulo, gracias a todos por su apoyo, les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que esta historia sea de su agrado, disculpen la demora y no sé si es unas semanas pueda subir el resto de capítulos porque empezaré exámenes finales así que necesito estudiar, prometo subirlos cuando pueda.

Esta canción se llama A PARTIR DE HOY de Macro di Mauro y Maite Perroni,esta canción me gusta por su letra y el significado que nos transmite, se las recomiendo ;).

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 8**

**A partir de hoy**

.

.

.

-buenas noches cariño- dijo akane dándole un corto beso para luego abrazarlo y dormirse al instante

-buenas noches mí... mi akane-le dio un beso en la frente, para luego caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

al día siguiente…

era un dia hermoso, el gran cielo azul, un sol radiante, los pajaritos trinando componiendo una dulce melodía que complementaba aquel escenario donde la noche anterior la luna fupe testigo del amor mas puro y singularmente único de Nerima y quien sabe de Japón, ranma acaba de despertar y al sentir un leve peso encima suyo, es su mente prontamente recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior, imágenes de la mejor noche en su vida, la noche donde la luna había sido testigo de la declaración que por años había guardado y ayer por fin la pudo decir, y no solo eso había recibido la mejor respuesta, como habían podido ser tan ciegos al amor que pensando no ser correspondidos les demostró que no todo es siempre lo que parece y que nuestros ojos a veces no quieren ver la simple realidad.

/si tan solo te lo hubiese dicho mas antes… hubiese podido disfrutar de tu compañía, tus abrazos y tus besos, mas tiempo, ahora se el camino que siempre soñé y jamás quise aceptarlo/ pensaba mientras con su mano quitaba el flequillo de la cara de Akane, simplemente para él (y para muchos) era la mujer mas hermosa que podía existir en el mundo, la mujer que lo enamoró, ese carácter que lo atrapó, que sin pensarlo él la amaba tanto que era capaz de ir en contra del mundo por su akane. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con esos ojos azules que le trasmitían tantos sentimientos, enseguida recordó la noche de ayer, aquella noche que no olvidaría jamás

-buenos días amor- su voz la sacó de su trance y al ver su sonrisa sabía que no era un sueño y todo estaba pasando en ese momento.

-buenos días- si que estaba feliz al fin todo era como debía ser pero un pensamiento pasó por su mente seguiría todo asi incluso en el dojo, no podía ser posible si se enteraban sus padres los casarías ese mismo día y gran parte de sus rivales los matarían en ese instante

-¿en que piensas?- preguntó Ranma al ver como su prometida se había quedado pensando por unos minutos

-mmm no en nada importante y tú ¿en que pensabas?- le mintió con una sonrisa que a su pobre prometido lo puso muy nervioso

Ranma se acerco a sus labios con una pícara sonrisa muy pero muy cerca le dijo –en ti-y le dio un pequeño beso –en tus besos- otro beso (*W* en verdad amo esta parte) – en que eres mía y de nadie mas- ya le dio tiempo ni a respirar sello sus palabras con una tierna caricia en sus labios que dio paso a un apasionado beso, el aire se hizo presente y los obligó a separarse

-si yo soy tuya, tu eres solo mío y de nadie mas- definitivamente esto dio paso a una guerra de besos donde el amor era el principal testigo

-siempre fui solo tuyo- y la beso con mas intensidad que antes. Y asi inició la mañana de nuestros protagonistas, (de la forma que siempre quisimos y Rumiko nunca nos dio)

Mientas tanto en China…

-Saotome ya hemos buscado una semana y tal parece que nadie los ha visto- dijo Soun resignado habían viajado para nada, seguramente ya no estaban en China

-lo sé Tendo pero al menos el viaje sirvió de algo- su cara se llenó de felicidad al recordar que por fin le puso un alto a su maldición no mas panda (lo extrañaremos)

\- bueno y ahora que hacemos-

-debemos regresar y decirle a Nabiki que nos devuelva el dinero que le dimos-

-claro vamos-emprendieron su camino de nuevo a Nerima iba a ser un largo viaje

Bosque de Osaka…

Ranma estaba preparando algo para comer, claro si no quería morir antes de casarse. Akane seguía dentro cambiándose de ropa, salió y lo vio ahí en frente de la fogata tan pensativo y pensó en ir con él, desde esa noche las cosas habían cambiado, de otra forma necesitaba estar a su lado. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo abrazó por detrás

-¿ya terminas?- le preguntó aun abrazada a él

-pues en un momento-

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo con algo de duda en sus palabras

-dime-

-pues… yo estaba pensando ¿Cuándo volveremos y qué pasará?-

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse junto a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la miró fijamente a los ojos dándole la seguridad que necesitaba -pues que mas puede pasar tu y yo seguiremos como ahora y si el destino nos unió pues que ahora nos mantenga juntos-

Akane cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido y se acercó aun más a él –pero si se enteran adiós privacidad-

-entonces que sea un secreto- cada vez la distancia se hacía menos y desparecía

-seria mas…- sus labios ya estaban rozándose

-divertido- esta vez la disncia que los separaba ya no existía y solo eran ellos dos en uno solo mediante un beso

-¿y ya te quieres ir amor?- pregunto Ranma poniendo una cara tan inocente que cualquiera caería

-pues aun no-sería un gran tiempo que pasarían juntos, nadie sabían donde estaban y serian solo ellos dos sin interrupciones

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo espero que les haya gustado no sé con seguridad cuando pueda subir el próximo capítulo por que en una semana empiezo mis exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho, gracias por su apoyo, dejen sus reviews y háganme saber que les pareció la historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Me puedes pedir lo que sea

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el noveno capítulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, disculpen la demora, pero hoy por fin salí de vacaciones y lo primero que hice fue ponerme a escribir. Les prometo subir un capitulo nuevo cada fin de semana porque ahora si voy a tener mucho tiempo :D. En el capítulo de hoy nuestros protagonistas tienen que regresar ¿verdad? Así que habrá un poco de Nerima, de todas formas nadie (aun) sabe de su relación.

La canción se llama **ME PUDES PEDIR LO QUE SEA **de Eiza Gonzales y Marconi.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 9**

**Me puedes pedir lo que sea**

.

.

.

Había pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Akane escapo de casa y sucedió todo, ambos estaban felices por su noviazgo y aunque no querían regresar aun, tenían que hacerlo en una semana empezarían las clases en Furinkan y no podían faltar, solo Dios y Rumiko sabrán que haría el loco director si no encontraba a sus alumnos favoritos el primer día de clases, ambos estaban arreglando sus cosas para salir en dirección a Nerima.

/ahora que excusa daremos en casa/ pensaba Akane / no lo había pensado antes lo primero que nos preguntaran será porque desaparecimos durante dos semanas los dos... so… solos/ tenía que pensar algo rápido en casa los esperaban con un interrogatorio masivo.

Una vez que Ranma termino con lo que tenía, fue con su prometida y al verla así de pensativa la abrazo por la espalda

-¿en qué piensas?- le dio un beso un su mejilla y se dispuso a ayudarla para regresar pronto a Nerima, tenían muchas cosas pendientes

-mmm en que les diremos cuando regresemos- volteo su mirada a su prometido y en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que tenía acerca del tema, enseguida Ranma vio que su situación no era muy simple, los dos solos desaparecidos durante dos semanas, no era algo común de seguro pensarían muchas cosas y lo más posible empezarían con los planes de una nueva boda

-no lo había pensado pero veras que algo se nos ocurrirá- se acercó poco a poco a ella y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios se dijo de una forma tan sensual que el propio Everest se derretiría – y si planean una nueva boda, no me molestaría en absoluto, te tendría solo para mí- sin más la besó como nunca dándole a entender que no le molestaría casarse ahora siempre y cuando sea con ella la amaba y eso es lo que en verdad importaba.

-está bien, ya tenemos todo listo, ¿nos vamos?- le sonrió todas sus dudas e inseguridades fueron disipadas, ya no hacía falta más palabras fueron más que claras.

-5 minutos más- la beso de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión que antes, Akane se olvidó del mundo por completo y no dudo en corresponderle, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban a quien se amaba más. Un sonido proveniente del reloj de Akane lo hizo separarse estuvieron alrededor de 20 minutos así.

-no pude ser Ranma vamos a perder el tren tenemos 10 minutos para llegar-ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la alzaban por los aires y la llevaban a toda velocidad en dirección a la estación de tren.

\- no vamos a perder ese tren te lo prometo-

\- más te vale fue tu culpa- vio cómo su prometido se sonrojaba y atinaba a concentrarse en el camino

-pero admite que te gusto- ahora lo sonrojada ella ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era obvio que sí, le encantaba cuando hacia eso, no lo podía negar

-pero tu empezaste con el juego- bajo la cabeza para que su sonrojo pase desapercibido, Ranma la vio por última vez y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa sabia el efecto que tenía sobre su prometida ya no protestó mas eso fue un sí.

-espero señorita faltamos nosotros- le entrego los boletos y ambos subieron al tren cuando llegaron el tren estaba por partir, fueron a los asientos indicados

-te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo-

-yo confiaba en ti- se apoyó en su brazo, él se movió un poco para abrazarla sería un viaje algo largo pronto se dio cuenta que Akane ya se encontraba dormida

Mucho tiempo después…

-Akane despierta ya llegamos- su prometida no se despertaba ya era la décima vez que la llamaba , no se imaginaba si fuera él quien estuviera dormido, bueno si a la bella durmiente la despertaron con un beso, tal vez pueda funcionar, decidido se acercó a sus labios ,en verdad se había vuelto adictos a ellos, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada azul en la que se perdió más de una vez, fue un momento mágico que Akane dio por terminado con un beso.

-ok será mejor irnos a casa y dar una larga explicación-

-no te preocupes, ya tengo todo calculado- la abrazó y se fueron en dirección al dojo en el camino mantenía una distancia prudente es decir un 5 metros.

-de acuerdo, entonces fingimos que seguimos sin llevarnos bien-

-exacto, pero recuerda que todo lo que diga, será mentira y no te la tienes que creer-

-ok, pero procura no mentir demasiado, y si te golpeo te lo vas a merecer-

-pero no me pegues muy fuerte de acuerdo-

-voy a hacer lo posible jajaja- riéndose se fue corriendo dejando atrás a su prometido quien la alcanza como podía con las dos grandes maletas

-espera Akane llevo dos mochilas ¿recuerdas?- decía o más bien rogaba el artista marcial viendo como su novia lo abandonaba sin piedad

-fuiste tú quien insistió- paro cuando vio que se encontraba frente al dojo se preparó y toco la puerta Kasumi abrió la puerta y al ver a su pequeñita hermanita la abrazó como nunca, luego vio como Ranma llegaba totalmente exhausto cargando dos maletas.

-hermanita, ya me preocupabas, pero bueno entren toda la familia está esperándolos-

Fueron en dirección a la sala y efectivamente toda la familia estaba reunida como si hubiesen anticipado su regreso, Genma y Soun jugando una partida de shogi, Nabiki viendo un programa de televisión y el maestro Happosai planchando ropa íntima robada, era el cuadro que nuestros protagonista no extrañaron durante sus tan cortas vacaciones si se pueden llamar así.

-hija mía, has vuelto- Soun abrazó de una forma asfixiante a Akane mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas o de otra forma sus ojos parecían dos mangueras (la pregunta del millón: ¿de dónde saca Soun tantas lágrimas? Respondan en los reviews ggg)

-creo que tienen mucho que explicar- dijo Genma seriamente en sus adentros esperaba que le dieran la noticia que esperaba, por fin las escuelas se unirían y tendría su futuro asegurado.

-pues Akane y yo fuimos a un concurso en otra ciudad cuyo premio era un viaje a cualquier manantial del mundo- Ranma se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer la comida que hace unos minutos Kasumi había servido, Akane se sentó a su lado e imito a su prometido.

/que buena idea Ranma, ya verás si todo sale bien te recompensare/ -si y como fue precipitado no pudimos avisarles-solo debía seguirle corriente y todo estaría resuelto.

-exacto, ni se emocionen porque el premio resulto ser una farsa y tuvimos que regresar-se aplaudía interiormente por su maravillosa mente e inteligencia.

-y no pasó nada más, nada que ver en cuanto a su relación- Genma insistía en que su sueño se hiciera realidad

-que podría haber pasado solo fuimos por el premio- dijo Ranma secamente o por lo menos eso aparentaba

-Ranma tiene razón porque insisten con lo mismo-

-es decir que estuvieron solos durante dos semanas y no sucedió nada- dijo Soun volviendo al mar de lágrimas

-claro, ¿Qué podía haber pasado con esa fea marimacho que no me inspira nada?-

-¡QUE! Y ¿QUIEN QUERRIA ALGO CON UN FENOMENO AFEMINADO?-

-PUES NO TODAS PIENSAN LO MISMO-

\- Y ESO QUE TIEN QUE VER, AUN NO SE PORQUE ACEPTÉ IR CONTIGO-

-PUES DE TODAS FORMAS NO SIRVIÓ DE NADA, Y ESO QUE FUE UN GRAN ESFUERZO EL ESTAR CERCA DE TI-

-¿CREES QUE ME RESULTÓ FACIL PERMANECER CON ALGUIEN INMADURO, QUE SOLO ME MOLESTA?, Kasumi lo siento pero me voy a mi habitación-

-yo igual se me fue hasta el hambre, por ciento ¿y mamá?-

-tía Nodoka volverá mañana tuvo que salir urgentemente- dijo Kasumi dulcemente

Ambos padres estaban en un rincón llorando como magdalenas, tan mal iban sus hijos acaso, Nabiki no dijo nada observaba cuidadosamente la situación, algo pasaba y descubriría que era. Akane ya se encontraba en su cuarto y Ranma se dirigía a la misma habitación en donde estaba su prometida, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y vio a su Akane abrazando amorosamente a un cerdito que por sus muy no inocentes pensamientos se desmayaba en sus brazos

-Akane que haces con ese cerdo- trato de sonar casual pero sus celos eran más que evidentes

-vamos Ranma solo es mi mascota deja los celos- como amaba cuando se ponía celoso

-¿celos? No es eso bueno mañana hablamos- P-chan estaba presente en la situación por lo que no podía decir mas

-ok mañana hablamos- vio cómo su novio cerraba la puerta y la dejaba nuevamente sola /que le pasa ni siquiera se despidió de mi como todas las noches tal vez mañana sea mejor hablar con el/ volvió su atención a su mascota –bueno P-chan es hora de dormir-

Unas horas más tarde…

Ranma no podía dormir así que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando estaba por volver a su cuarto vio una puerta que le llamaba mucho la atención por lo que fue y la abrió cuidadosamente cuidando no perturbar el sueño de aquella jovencita dueña de sus pensamientos, una vez adentro camino hasta su cama y simplemente se veía hermosa tan tranquila como siempre pero había algo que no encajaba con su belleza aquel cerdito negro que la abrazaba tan efusivamente, lo tomo de su pañoleta y vio cómo se despertaba –abusivo- P-chan mordió su mano y como consecuencia de sus actos él lo mando a volar contra el piso, Akane al oír tal golpe se despertó Ranma quedo en blanco, porque tenía el sueño frágil en tales situaciones.

-ran…Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?- no le sorprendía esa visita nocturna ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con él.

-yo pues es que- que decir en un situación así ni el mismo sabia porque fue a su cuarto.

_**Continuara…**_

No me maten, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les prometo actualizar más pronto después de todo ahora tendré más tiempo, en el próximo capítulo *sonido de batería* : algunas peleas, celos y muchos pero muchos rivales reclamando su amor, gracias por leerlo no se olviden dejar sus reviews y darme un poco de felicidad.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Por eso te amo

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el décimo capítulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, no se olviden de comentar es mentira que la artritis se da por dejar reviews no crean en ese mito jajaja XD, bueno es su elección, en el capítulo de hoy muchos celos pero sobretodo bellas reconciliaciones.

La canción se llama **POR ESO TE AMO **de Rio Roma. En verdad esta es una de mis canciones favoritas y me encanta.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 10**

**Por eso te amo**

.

.

.

-ran…Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?- no le sorprendía esa visita nocturna ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con él.

-yo pues es que- que decir en un situación así ni el mismo sabia porque fue a su cuarto.

-no me digas que ya te acostumbrarte a dormir conmigo- dijo de una forma pícara levantándose un poco de la cama, sonrió al ver como su prometido sonrojarse ,incluso ella se había olvidado de la presencia de P-chan.

-yo, pues te extrañaba- /rayos Ranma que dices, acaso no se te ocurrió nada mas/

-yo también no tuvimos tiempo para hablar después, por cierto me parece que P-chan estaba conmigo- el pobre cerdito negro se ocultó tras la patita del escritorio al oír esto, siguió escuchando /dormir con ella, extrañaba, ¿qué ocurre aquí? / pensaba el pobre Ryoga al descubrir una dura realidad.

-no lo he visto por aquí, seguro se perdió de nuevo- dijo Ranma tratando de sonar casual mientras se sentaba en la cama de su prometida

-bueno creo que ya es algo tarde-

-tienes razón será mejor que me vaya-

-¿y porque tienes que irte? No creo que el tío Genma se dé cuenta de tu ausencia- dijo sensualmente haciendo estremecer a Ranma era consciente del efecto que causaba en su prometido, cosa que usaba a su favor, además no iban a hacer nada malo hace una semana que dormían juntos.

-tienes razón- ambos se olvidaron totalmente de la mascota de Akane en ese momento solo podían existir ellos y nadie más, se acercó a ella, cuando estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia rozo un poco sus labios y le susurro –tiene el sueño pesado, carta a mi favor- no espero respuesta solo la beso como lo había hecho desde hace días, se fue recostando poco a poco junto con ella.

-no…sabes…cuanto… te…amo…- decía entre besos Ranma mientras sujetaba de la cintura a su novia y la acercaba más a él.

-te… amo…Ranma…demasiado- posó sus manos tras el cuello de su novio para atraerlo más a ella, tenerlo a su completa disposición, sentir que era suyo y de nadie más. Mientras estos dos se demostraban su amor, nuestro pobre cerdito negro era espectador del espectáculo, unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, y como ya no quería ver más de lo necesario, salió sigilosamente por la ventana, claro que ninguno se dio cuenta por lo concentrados que estaban.

Al día siguiente…

Tanto Ranma como Akane seguían dormidos abrazados hasta que un golpe en la puerta los despertó.

-Akane…están golpeando- dijo muy bajito volviéndose a dormir, pronto se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba, se levantó en frio y despertó a su prometida

-espera un momento-le susurró para que solo escuchara Ranma

-Akane hija ¿estas despierta?- al escuchar la voz de su futuro suegro quedo más blanco que el papel y su novia no reaccionaba, a este paso iba a sufrir una complicación cardiaca.

-vamos responde, di algo- insistía Ranma quien lo único que hacía era ponerla más nerviosa

-si papá se te ofrece algo- tratando de sonar normal pero los nervios eran más que evidentes la idea de que los encontraran de esa forma no era agradable, pero estar casada para mañana en la mañana no era mala idea, sus padres eran expertos en organizar bodas a último momento, tal vez deberían dedicarse a eso, serían los mejores de todo Japón.

-no encuentro a Ranma me preguntaba si lo has visto o sabes dónde puede estar-

-cómo voy a saber, apenas me levanto de seguro el muy idiota debe andar con alguna de sus prometidas, tal vez ese tonto llegue más tarde, pero puedes ver en el dojo-

-de acuerdo, puedes seguir durmiendo todavía es temprano- una vez que oyeron los pasos suficientemente lejos dieron un respiro, estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos y por la persona menos indicada.

-con que idiota y tonto- dijo Ranma mirándola de reojo

-y que querías que le dijera algo así: no te preocupes papá, Ranma durmió aquí conmigo y nos levantamos algo tarde porque pasamos la noche besándonos hasta quedar dormidos- imitando una voz dulce y tranquila

-no tienes que exagerar- su prometida tenía razón

-bueno mejor vete ya, y le dices que estuviste comprando algo o que se yo ahora es tu problema- dijo Akane sacándolo de la cama y a la vez de la habitación cuando estuvo en la puerta lo oyó protestar

-si recuerdo bien fuiste tú la que no me dejo ir a mi cuarto- ese comentario hizo sonrojar a su prometida

-pero tú aceptaste, bueno te vas o te saco-

-me voy pero no sin esto- rápidamente capturó sus labios en un largo beso que de no ser por la necesidad del aire no hubiese terminado

-buenos días- dijo Akane sonriente para luego depositar un tierno y corto beso en esos labios que jamás se cansaría de probar y tenerlos solo para ella.

-bueno días- Akane cerró la puerta, el solo sonrió y se fue a su habitación a vestirse e ir con su futuro suegro claro que no pasaría mucho tiempo para poder llamarlo así, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad

Tiempo después…

-me buscaba señor Soun-

-si Ranma, necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas para el dojo y de paso la lista de compras de Kasumi, ve con Akane-

-está bien- la idea de estar a solas con ella la mañana no le desagradaba en absoluto

Minutos más tarde…

-Akane… tu papá quiere que vayamos a comprar algunas cosas-

-esta bien solo deja me cambio- la esperó fuera de su habitación cuando salió simplemente estaba hermosa, aquel vestido le quedaba muy bien, al ver como su prometido la miraba embobado le dijo llamando su atención

-y bien ¿Cómo me queda?-

-hermoso, ¿nos vamos?- en respuesta solo sujetó su brazo y salieron juntos. Pero no se dieron cuenta que ya tenían una espía, que los había estado vigilando desde la mañana en la que despertaron juntos, nuestra maestra de las estafas Nabiki Tendo

-sabía que había algo raro, la pelea de ayer no la que comúnmente hay, bueno esto será un buen negocio- así que discretamente los siguió, compraron lo que necesitaban y se dirigían a casa, no había pasado nada, todo el esfuerzo no había servido, no esperen un momento dejaron lo comprado en el patio y salieron corriendo de nuevo, pero no se preocupen nuestra Nabiki nos mantendrá informados, ambos perdón los tres se dirigían a un parque bastante lejos del dojo.

-y bien aquí estaremos tranquilos- dijo Akane para ponerse en frente de su novio y abrazarlo entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el automáticamente la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura

-totalmente tranquilos- mientras tentadoramente se acercaba de forma peligrosa a su Akane

-esto es un buen material, donde puse la cámara, oh aquí está- saco la cámara de su bolsillo y empezó a tomar muchas fotografías /quisiera quedarme con ustedes pero ya tengo lo que necesito, tengo que revelar estas fotos/ así que con el material recopilado se retiró dejando a esos dos comerse a besos en el parque a lo lejos oía unos cuantos ''te amo'' que casi eran imperceptibles /tortolitos/ pensó mientras se alejaba con una gran sonrisa.

Al regresar a casa una Shampoo furiosa y una Ukyo que se comía su enojo los esperaban en la sala, pero al ver a Ranma ambas corrieron a abrazarlo la primero en llegar fue Shampoo que lo abrazo de una forma muy sugerente frotando su cuerpo con el de un pobre Ranma asustado

-airén desaparecer mucho tiempo, ahora compensar días perdidos- mientras se acercaba para besar a un inmóvil Ranma, Akane ya no soportó esa escena así que le lanzo lo primero que encontró a su prometido, es decir una de las cosas que anteriormente habían dejado en el patio

-chica violenta no saber apreciar a airén-

-Ranma te encuentras bien- intervino Ukyo mientras se lo arrebata a Shampoo y ahora era ella quien lo ahogaba con abrazos

-saben mejor me voy a mi cuarto- trato de calmar su enojo, al recordar que nadie (o al menos eso creía ella) sabia de su relación, como quería restregarles en su cara que Ranma tenía dueña y esa era ella. Respiro un poco oyó como su prometido imploraba ayuda, pero bueno actuación era actuación y no podía echarse para atrás. Así que lo ignoró por completo y subió a su habitación.

Ranma subió hecho un harapo a su cuarto, Akane se lo iba a pagar ya encontraría forma, pero se iba a arrepentir por abandonarlo a su suerte con esas locas, el paquete hubiera estado completo con los hermanos Tatewaki, pero el solo imaginar que no hubiese salido vivo le daba escalofríos, sin más se acostó en su futón, ahora dormía solo sus padres habían sido trasladados a otra habitación, quería dormir pero solo podía pensar el su bella prometida, en su aroma, sus besos, sus abrazos, solo podía pensar en ella. En medio de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido al oír como levemente la puerta de su alcoba se abría. Espero a que el intruso se mostrara, estaba a punto de atacar cuando se dio cuenta que la infractora era Akane Tendo, sonrió para sus adentros y dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras ella se acercaba de una manera totalmente provocativa

-ya no puedo hacer visitas a mi novio-mientras ponía una carita de niña inocente –además esas brujas no me dejaron estar contigo, y una razón más la vez anterior me visitaste tú, como vi que no llegabas- ahora Akane ya se encontraba acostada a su lado –solo quería estar un momento contigo-

-siento haberte hecho esperar amor- la abrazó ciñendo su cintura mientras se acercaba a besarla y perderse en ella como tantas veces lo había hecho, una noche más que no pudieron resistir a dormir separados, y así acabó el día de nuestra pareja favorita, una vez más cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente…

-Ranma…- llamaba la menor de las Tendo tratando de despertar a su prometido

-mmm… buenos días amor- le dio un corto beso para apretar más el abrazo que encerraba a su Akane

-bue…nos…di…as- trataba de articular entre besos

De pronto Ranma paro y miro fijamente a los ojos –Akane escúchame bien lo que voy a decir es importante-

Lo miro algo confundida para después decir –dime…-

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno hasta aquí llegue este capítulo, se acerca un final, pero no se preocupen que tengo planeado hacer un epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo no se olviden dejar sus reviews que es importante saber su opinión, próximamente: ¿Qué le dirá Ranma a su Akane? Muy pronto solo en fanfiction, nos vemos pronto por el mismo canal y en el mismo sitio, no se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia.

Hasta pronto :D


	11. ABC

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 11 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, y un GRACIAS especial a mi fiel lectora consejera y amiga: 01Saku10 , en el capítulo de hoy una petición muy interesante.

La canción se llama **ABC **de Sin Bandera. Esta canción es hermosa y siempre la escucho, se las recomiendo :D

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 11**

**ABC**

.

.

.

De pronto Ranma paro y miro fijamente a los ojos –Akane escúchame bien lo que voy a decir es importante-

Lo miró algo confundida para después decir –dime…-

-Akane yo no sé cómo decirlo- mientras jugaba con sus dedos por lo nervioso que se encontraba

-con palabras- cogió sus manos para darle confianza ya sabía cómo podía llegar a ser su prometido, en momentos la persona más segura de Japón y en otros aquel muchacho inseguro y nervioso que vino un día a su casa y lo presentaron como su prometido

-bueno, yo…tu…es….que…no se- en verdad esto ya estaba empezando a estresar a Akane pero prefirió esperar a calmarse para responderle

-vamos amor tranquilízate ¿sí?- le dijo de la forma más cariñosa que pudo, su novio solo necesitaba seguridad, que le tenía que decir para que se ponga así.

-es que no es fácil-

-puedes confiar en mí-

-lo sé pero, yo…quería…tu-esa era la gota que derramo el vaso para Akane

-!BUENO ME VAS A DECIR SI O NO¡-

-¡RAYOS, AKANE ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE TE CASES CONMIGO SI NO ME DEJAS?!- ante esta respuesta Akane no sabía que decir, trataba de decir algo pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de su boca mientras se sonrojaba

-¿tú me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-

-pues creo que si- decía Ranma mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba furiosamente

Akane por su parte no podía estar más sorprendida así que solo sonrió para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido a besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-es…pe…ra…Aka…ne- decía Ranma entre besos

-dime- dijo ella con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación

-¿aceptas?-se podía notar algo de duda en sus palabras

-claro, tontito, claro que apto casarme contigo- para luego lanzarse a besarlo de nuevo, ese día no podía ser mejor, estaba más que feliz, había esperado ese día por mucho tiempo.

/acaso dijo acepto casarme contigo/ pensaba una sombra tras la puerta mientras había oído toda la confesión /debo apresurarme este material me hará millonaria/ era su peor pesadilla Nabiki Tendo quien sacaría el mayor provecho de esta ventajosa situación, con prisa fue a su habitación por la cámara fotográfica, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su cuñado sigilosamente por suerte estaban tan concentrados (si se puede decir así) que no notaron su presencia, unas cuantas tomas de Akane encima de su prometido besándolo de una forma muy sugerente era todo lo que necesitaba, en medio de su cesión de fotos , sintió una mano en su hombro que le hizo pegar un grito por el susto

-Nabiki que haces aquí, tan temprano- era la dulce voz de Kasumi

-Kasumi que haces aquí- oyó unos ruidos de la habitación /rayos se dieron cuenta será mejor que me vaya/ se levantó en dirección a su recámara

-espera levantare a Ranma de una vez- y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

-¡NO!, digo no lo levantes sabes que mi cuñadito es muy perezoso, mejor levanto a Akane y que ella lo levante-

-está bien, deje la cocina prendida-

-de acuerdo- despedía a su hermana Kasumi mientras se apresuraba ir de forma silenciosa a su cuarto –esto les va a costar muy caro hermanita- decía mientras veía las fotos que la llevarían a ser millonaria

En la habitación de Ranma…

-Ran…ma es…pe…ra- decía Akane entre besos tratando de alejar a su prometido quien ya se había emocionada con la situación.

-¿Por qué?- se alejó durante unos segundos que no tardó en reponer

-que pares te digo- le dijo mientras le lanzó lo primero que encontró, lo que significaba una lámpara, que de dudosa existencia apareció, en su cabeza

-ya bueno ya pare no era necesario- decía un pobre Ranma sobándose la zona del golpe

-te lo merecías-reclamó Akane haciendo un puchero –no escuchaste nada- recordando aquel grito que hizo que reaccionara

\- a que te refieres-

-escuche un grito, y esa voz se me hacía conocida-

-podría ser- dijo su prometido preocupado insinuando a su peor pesadilla

-no lo creo aún es temprano para que se levante- dudando de lo que dijo si era ella, estaban en la peor de las situaciones

-bueno que te parece una pelea para que no sospechen-

-no estaría mal, bueno me voy a mi habitación- se acercó a su novio y le dio un corto beso- te veo luego-

-necesitas más para compensar el golpe-

-te lo merecías además ya me tengo que ir- le dio otro corto beso para que no relimara para luego salir no sin ates guiñarle el ojo e irse con una pícara sonrisa

En el desayuno…

-como dormiste hermanita- dijo Nabiki haciendo que Akane se sonroje inevitablemente recordando la noche anterior

-pues bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- intentó cambiar de tema

-no por nada, y tu cuñadito que tal tu mañana- Ranma casi muere asfixiado por el trozo de comida que se quedo en su garganta al escuchar tal pregunta, ella al ver a su prometido ya morado por falta de aire le dio una ''suaves'' golpes en la espalda de él (ya sabemos lo delicada y cariñosa que puede llegar a ser Akane)

-¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME!- le gritó a su prometida dando comienzo a una pelea

-YO SOLO INTENTABA AYUDARTE- reclamó ella

-CASI ME ROMPES LA ESPALDA-

-HUBIESE DEJADO QUE MUERAS-

-MARIMACHO-

-IDIOTA-bueno como ya los conocemos sabes que esta pelea no duro más de cinco minutos ya que Akane le dio fin golpeándolo con la mesa, una típica mañana de la familia Tendo. Mientras Ranma estaba inconsciente en el piso su padre aprovecho para robar su comida, cosa que hizo que nuestro artista marcial se enojara más y lanzara a su padre directo al estanque, mientras esperaba un panda para proseguir con la pelea, para su sorpresa solo vio a su padre totalmente mojado.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo nuestra pareja al unísono al no ver al peculiar panda

-jejeje es que fuimos a China a buscarlos- decía nervioso Genma recordando no haber traído nada para su único hijo.

-y supongo que trajiste algo para mi cura- dijo Ranma dispuesto a abrazar a su padre era lo segundo que había hecho bien, claro que lo primero fue comprometerlo con Akane.

-he he he pues creo que no Soun ayúdeme- imploro ayuda a su fiel amigo mientras lloraba esperando su cruel futuro.

-¡QUÉ!- el aura asesina de Ranma ya era lo suficientemente grande y de un solo golpe mando a un viaje por Neptuno a su padre.

\- me voy a mi cuarto- dijo apretando los dientes, su prometida la veía disimuladamente mientras procuraba no reírse ver a su prometido de esa forma le hacía mucha gracia, tenía una fiera que calmar o segur iba a hacer pedazos a quien se le cruzara siempre.

-gracias- y se retiró de la mesa con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su futuro esposo

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno sé que está un poco cortito, pero habrá una recompensa en el siguiente capítulo ,es que me había olvidado la curo de Genma, pero no quería que Rank se fuera así que bueno creo que ya vieron que paso jejeje, para quienes querían la cura de Ranma mil disculpas pero creo que así es más divertido. En el próximo capítulo una boda algo secreta. No se olviden dejar sus reviews haciendo me saber su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Dos enamorados

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 12 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, en el capítulo de hoy una boda algo secreta. Este capítulo va dedicado a 01Saku10 y a todos quienes les gusta mi historia.

La canción se llama **Dos enamorados **de RBD. Esta canción es hermosa y siempre la escucho, se las recomiendo :D

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 11**

**Dos enamorados**

.

.

.

Estaba una jovencita de hermosos cabellos azules en su habitación arreglando lo que parecía ser una maleta (tranquilos esta vez no se va a ir, al menos no sola)

/apenas puedo creerlo/ pensaba guardando lo que quedaba en su cama /mañana Ranma y yo suspiro /dejaremos de ser prometidos/ una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro /aquella excusa era perfecta/ en ese momento su mente volvió a ese día donde acordaron todo el plan.

*FLASHBACK*

-gracias- y se retiró de la mesa con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su futuro esposo, una vez ahí abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero su prometido pensó que era su padre y le arrojó la misma lámpara con la que antes lo había golpeado, ella avanzó a esquivar el golpe.

-¡¿ACASO PIENSAS MATARME?!- le grito a su prometido haciéndolo asustar y al mismo tiempo temblar del miedo, una Akane enojada con un viaje por el cielo de Nerima era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, volteo lentamente al sentir esa aura tan peligrosa que le enseñaba el camino a la muerte.

-eh… yo…Aka…Akane… pensé que era papá…lo…siento- tartamudeaba el artista marcial a su novia esperando el golpe, que certeramente si llegó, en menos de un parpadeo la cabeza de Ranma ya estaba estrellada en el piso acto provocado por el mazo de su linda prometida y futura esposa.

-ten más cuidado- dijo guardando el mazo que solo Rumiko y Dios saben de dónde lo saca.

-no era para tanto- se quejaba Ranma adolorido, pero oh no otro punto en su contra, efectivamente otra vez estaba en el piso con otro chichón en la cabeza

-vuelves a decir algo y te rompo el mazo en la cabeza- se calmó mientras se sentaba y esperaba a que su prometido recupere la compostura.

-lo siento, es que enserio estaba enojado-

-no hay excusa- sonrió, era un gran día –bueno yo solo venía a ver como estabas, parecía que ibas a matar a alguien, incluso a mí, una cosa más ¿les diremos?- se notaba un poco de duda en sus palabras

-fue un impulso, lo siento en verdad, que les vamos a decir- había olvidado por completo la propuesta que le había hecho antes

-vamos, amor- le guiño el ojo -¿no recuerdas la pregunta de esta mañana?- le sonrió de una forma pícara mientras se acercaba más –veo que ya la recordaste- sonrió muy cerca de él al ver a su sonrojado prometido

-si recuerdo perfectamente- se acercó un poco más y rozando sus labios dijo –no veo ¿Por qué deban enterarse?- y una vez más se adueñó de esos labios que lo volvían loco una y otra vez

-es…ta…bien- decía entre besos Akane, convencida de la idea pero rompió con la sección de besos y dijo -¿pero cómo saldremos y organizaremos la boda?-

Ranma se alejó un poco y puso cara de concentración para decir –bueno ya lo pensé y les diremos que habrá un campamento de la escuela todo el fin de semana y bueno la boda déjala en mis manos, solo piensa en que vestido te podrás poner, y la luna de miel- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de su novia, rozó un poco sus labios -¿me dejas seguir besándote?- como negarle algo así en respuesta solo lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, como adoraba tenerlo así solo para ella.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Sonrió al ver su maleta ya lista, su vestido preparado y la emoción de que mañana a esa hora ya sería Akane Saotome.

Habitación de Nabiki…

/listo hermanita, no se preocupen claro que los acompañaré/ ella también terminaba de arreglar su maleta, en ella se veía un sospechoso sobre donde estaba la llave a su fortuna. Sonrió al recordar lo que escucho en el preciso momento

*FLASHBACK*

-así que piensan casarse- dijo con un vaso pegado en la puerta, era demasiado tarde, Nabiki había escuchado todo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Akane iba en dirección al dojo para buscar a su prometido para decirle que ya tenía todo listo, podrían salir lo antes posible. Una vez fuera observaba en silencio a Ranma quien practicaba unas katas, el sudor que lo recorría, y sus músculos bien formados, lo hacían lucir extremadamente guapo, cosa que hizo que Akane olvidase el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, seguía viéndolo (más bien violándolo con la mirada XD ) sin darse cuenta que él ya estaba en frente de ella.

-Akane, que miras- dijo poniendo su mirada en el vacío tan como la tenía su prometida

-¡AHH! ¿Por qué me asustas?- dijo dando un grito del susto, por lo que dio un paso en blanco haciendo que tropiece pero su prometido la salvo de la caída, provocando un momento mágico entre sus miradas, unas miradas que simplemente se negaban a separarse.

-ten cuidado- dijo él en un susurro sin perder la posición que tenían, la mantenía abrazada muy cerca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, si alguien los encontraba en ese momento seguramente estarían casados en menos de tres minutos.

-gracias- le respondió mientras se encargaba de acortar la distancia entre ellos, fue una voz muy familiar lo que la detuvo, y le hizo zafarse rápidamente del abrazo protector que le brindaba su prometido.

-hermanita aquí estabas- era Nabiki quien estaba vigilando a su pareja favorita de todo Japón, para que no se le escaparan en algún momento –Kasumi quiere que le compres unas cosas para el almuerzo, cuñadito el tío Genma te estaba buscando-

-de acuerdo- dijo Akane para irse a ver que le tenía preparado Kasumi

-y para que me busca, estoy ocupado- no hizo caso y se fue a entrenar nuevamente

En la cocina…

-me llamabas Kasumi- preguntó Akane a su hermana quien se notaba que estaba ocupada en ese momento.

-si Akane ¿podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas?-

-claro, te puedo ayudar con la cena si deseas- un gotita asomo en la cabecita de Kasumi, ciertamente no podía decirle que no a ella así que únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que volvió con lo que le solicitaron, se puso un delantal de cocina y se dispuso a cocinar /esta vez me saldrá bien, y lo prepararé especialmente para mi Ranma/ (pobre lo que le espera XD) sacó algunos ingredientes de la lacena y se concentró en preparar lo que ella le decía "comida".

Horas más tarde….

-Ranma, ya está lista la comida- dijo asomándose por la puerta del dojo, llamando la atención del chico, solo asintió y la siguió, una vez que estaban sentados en la mesa, comieron en silencio, no sería bueno levantar sospechas antes de la boda, justo cuando Ranma iba a levantarse su prometida puso sus manos en los hombros, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

-espera aún no comiste lo que prepare- dijo en un tono de voz mezclado con dulzura y a su vez algo de seriedad diciéndolo que no había salida

/no puede ser, ahora si voy a morir, no puedo decirle que no y tampoco puedo peleas con ella a unas horas de nuestra boda, no sería bueno, al menos en mi caso/ vio a su prometida entrar con un plato de comida de apariencia toxica e incomible, cuando quiso escapar aquel peculiar plata ya estaba en frente suyo.

-espero que te guste- le dio una sonrisa sincera y a simple vista se notaba lo mucho que se había esforzado.

-claro se ve muy bien- mintió, se vería bien de no ser por esos trozos de madera de la tabla de picar, aquellas verduras quemadas y su apariencia totalmente fuera de este mundo, se acercó disimuladamente a ella y le susurró –si muero luego, será tu culpa- enseguida volvió a su postura anterior para coger la cuchara con comida y llevársela con mucha duda a la boca. El primer bocado y una corriente eléctrica nada agradable cruzaron por su paladar, iba a replicarle por hacerle comer semejante atrocidad, pero al verla tan ilusionada sus ganas de pelear se fueron al piso.

-sabe bien- titubeó un poco pero al ver como Akane se emocionaba mucho, supo que cualquier esfuerzo no sería vano.

-vamos prueba otro poco- definitivamente tenía que hacer algo o moriría intoxicado antes de casarse, pensó un poco pero nada se le venía a la mente, conocía de maravilla es carácter explosivo de ella, no hacía falta ponerlo a prueba. Mientras él se debatía entre la muerte por intoxicación y la casi muerte a golpes, sus familias observaban expectantes, solo Nabiki sabía lo que estaba pasando y como quería que esa boda se lleve a cabo decidió darle algo se ayuda a su cuñado que se notaba que la estaba pasando muy mal.

-hermanita creo que Ryoga acaba de llegar-

-¿enserio?, voy a ver- dijo muy feliz, Ranma por su parte soltó un suspiro de salvación.

Los celos se hicieron presentes, pero antes de que diga algo Nabiki lo interrumpió –ven vamos yo te acompaño- antes de salir le guiñó el ojo a Ranma y le susurró –lo anotaré a tu cuenta- y se retiró con Akane.

Unas horas más tarde…

-espero que les vaya bien chicos- decía Kasumi despidiendo a los dos prometidos que iban a su "excursión escolar", estaba toda la familia, excepto Nabiki que ya se había adelantado con el viaje.

En el tren…

-porque no me dijiste a dónde íbamos- le reclamo Akane a su novio ya ubicados en sus asientos

-tenía que ser una sorpresa-

-que lastima que no era Ryoga, me pregunto dónde estará- dijo recordando el motivo por el cual había dejado solo a su prometido con la comida que había preparado.

-y desde cuando te preocupa Ryoga- los celos ahora eran más que evidentes, Akane sonrió al ver la actitud de él y decidió seguir con el juego

-no me digas que estas celoso-

-y que si lo estuviera- su expresión de niño regañado lo hacía ver tierno, lo tomó por su camisa y a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente le dijo –idiota- para luego besarlo como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, esos besos se estaban convirtiendo en algo indispensable para ella.

Un vez que llegaron a su destino Ranma guio al taxi hasta donde tenía su reservación una vez en la habitación

-así que Osaka, porque de pronto vinimos aquí- pregunto Akane en verdad desde aquel día donde aclararon sus sentimientos, esa se volvió su cuidad favorita.

-porque aquí fui donde te dije lo mucho que te amaba y desde ese día se volvió nuestro lugar, no te puedo decir más en una hora será la boda arréglate, recuerdas a aquella señora que te dio trabajo, hable con ella y será nuestro testigo y te llevará al lugar indicado en unos momentos estará aquí, no me preguntes nada que me voy a retrasar- le dio un beso rápido en su labios y salió a toda prisa de hotel.

/vaya, por lo que veo pensó en todo/ sonrió ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, el golpe de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando fue a abrir, ahí estaba aquella señora tan buena que un día conoció, le hizo pasar e inmediatamente le ayudo a arreglarse

-me alegro mucho por ti Akane, te ves feliz- puso una flor en su cabello mientras veía su sonrisa tan pura, una muy diferente a la que le mostro cuando la vio por primera vez

-y lo soy, muy feliz- se miró en el espejo y ahí estaba ella con un vestido blanco que le llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas, se veía hermosa parecía un ángel.

Minutos más tarde…

La ceremonia transcurrió en paz, no era una gran fiesta pero así estaba bien, solo eran ellos dos, aquella señora testigo del amor que se tenían y un padre quien los uniría para toda la vida.

-Akane Tendo aceptas a este hombre como tú legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-

-si-

\- Ranma Saotome aceptas a esta mujer como tú legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe-

-si- la mirada de ambos los hizo perderse en un universo al cual siempre pertenecieron.

\- yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- no hubo que decir más la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, y ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, y se dieron ese beso que simbolizaba todo el amor existentes que jamás se acabaría. Firmaron las actas necesarias y salieron de aquella capilla con las manos juntas mientras se dirigían al hotel.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

En el próximo capítulo, un interesante despertar y más sorpresas no se lo pierdan por el mismo canal y el día no se jajaja XD, dejen sus reviews que su opinión es muy importante

Hasta la próxima


	13. Tu me cambiaste la vida

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 13 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, en el capítulo de hoy un interesante despertar, antes que nada solo puedo decir que no me odien por lo que voy a hacer, muchas sorpresas vendrán pronto así que no se pierdan ningún capítulo del fanfic.

La canción se llama **Tu me cambiaste la vida **de Rio Roma. Esta canción es hermosa

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 13**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida**

.

.

.

Unos rayos de luz traspasaban la blanca cortina y se posaban sobre la cara de nuestro artista marcial, prefirió no darles importancia y seguir durmiendo un rato más, pero sus planes fueron nulos al oír como una delicada voz lo llamaba, esa voz que tanto amaba, el solo oír su nombre en sus labios era mejor que ganar cualquier pelea.

-Ranma, Ranma despierta- dijo mientras lo movía levemente, no quería despertarlo como siempre, así que ese mañana optó por ser amable.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para así encontrarse con los dulces ojos de ella, para él no había podido ser mejor tenerla a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, quien iba a pensar que su padre había hecho algo bueno en tantos años, ese compromiso sin duda fue la mejor decisión que alguna vez tomo, pero en medio de todo había algo que no concordaba, ahora que miraba todo con calma se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-buenos días- dijo confundido y con algo de duda en sus palabras ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-buenos días- le sonrió, el hecho que se hubiese despertado sin mucho esfuerzo significaba que ese día iba a traer algo bueno.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, y ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- enserio no estaba entendiendo nada necesitaba una explicación

-¡¿Qué?! Aquí duermes y que más quieres que me ponga, no hagas preguntas tontas- que tenía, pero lo que fuera lo iba a saber- ¿te sientes bien?- insistió

\- por favor Akane explícame todo que no entiendo nada-

-sí que estas raro, pero bueno esta es tu habitación y duermes aquí, como quieres que me vista, para ir al colegio debo llevar el uniforme si tu no lo llevas es tu problema, nos vamos a retrasar vístete- sin decir más se retiró de la habitación dejando a su prometido confundido y a la vez triste.

-¿colegio?- entonces entendió todo /no, no, no puede ser entonces lo soñé todo, pero parecía tan real, yo la besaba, era mía, hasta nos casamos, y lo soñé todo…/ (no me maten, sigan leyendo y no me maten solo una oportunidad)

-RANMA APRESURATE- le gritó Akane desde abajo haciendo que el salga de sus pensamientos y prosiga a vestirse para ir al colegio.

-EN UN MOMENTO VOY- le respondió, necesitaba pensar y mucho

Camino al colegio…

Ranma iba por la cerca pensando mucho aquel sueño / parecía que la tenía en mis manos y de pronto todo se esfumo… quiero hacerlo realidad, es lo que quise desde que la conocí, pero si solo fue un sueño, podría hacerlo realidad... pero y si no me corresponde… todo/ puso su mirada en su prometida que iba delante suyo sin darse cuenta susurro –parecía tan real- sin embargo ella lo escucho, se volteó y le dijo

-que parecía real Ranma- mientras lo miraba fijamente, había estado unos minutos antes que su prometido despertara ,siempre lo hacía en secreto verlo dormir era lo que más amaba hacer en las mañanas tenia suerte de que su prometido tenga el sueño tan pesado, le parecía feliz por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, sin mencionar que luego emitió un leve y casi imperceptible "te amo" que Akane al escucharlo hizo que su corazón diera un salto y deje de latir por un momento, ¿a quién iban dirigidas esas hermosas palabras? Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que Ranma había saltado de la cerca cuando estaba en frente suyo tan cerca, que con solo acortar un poco la distancia, podría logar lo que siempre había soñado.

-hem… no lo sé- estaba decidido a hacer ese sueño realidad, lentamente se iba acercando a su rostro, mientras ella hacia lo mismo, sentían el aliento del otro rozar su boca, mientras un rubor cubría su rostro, ambos deseaban eso pero tal parece el destino no estaba de su lado esa mañana en menos de un parpadeo estaban cada una a una distancia prudente lo que significaba tres metros de distancia, una voz familiar fue lo que los obligo a salir de ese mágico encuentro.

-que hacer chica violenta con Airén- decía una enfadada Shampoo quien solo pudo verlos muy cerca, algo estaba pasando y lo iba a impedir (al menos eso cree ella jajaja XD), después de todo había muchos interesados en la infelicidad de la pareja –no importa ahora compensar a Shampoo- mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ranma y lo asfixiaba colgándose de su cuello, Akane no pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver esa escena mas tarde se las cobraría por ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer como ir al colegio, quien sabe que haría el loco director si llegaban tarde tal vez un nuevo corte de cabello.

-siento interrumpir pero me voy Ranma te quedas con tu prometida- la última palabra salió arrastrada de su boca mezclada con mucho sarcasmo, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando mientras oía la voz de Ranma llamándola, mientras seguía su camino pensaba /mira que es pervertido casi me besa y ahora esta abrazado a la resbalosa de Shampoo, pero casi me besa hubiese dado todo por que pase/ suspiro para después sonrojarse al imaginarle a Ranma besándola, claro que ahora veía ese sueño muy lejos.

-Shampoo suéltame- decía Ranma mientras trataba de alejarse del abrazo de la chinita, quien insistía en abrazarlo, forcejeando su cuerpo sugerentemente con el de él – por favor tengo que ir al colegio- insistió Ranma primeramente tenía que aclarar las cosas con su prometida porque seguramente en ese momento estaría pensando lo peor de él, sintió como aflojaba un poco su abrazo y no muy convencida le dijo

-de acuerdo pero luego airén tener…cita con Shampoo- susurro, cuando vio que Ranma aprovechó la situación para escapar, solo pudo ver su sombra desaparecer entre las calles, resignada se fue al Neko-haten.

Ranma corría a toda prisa por las calles que lo llevaban al colegio, pudo divisar la silueta de su prometida a pocos metros de él, decidió seguirla en silencio durante un instante, por su seguridad tenía que averiguar de qué carácter se encontraba, vio como paraba un momento.

-Ranma- suspiró de una forma tranquila en ese momento aprovecharía la situación para acercarse pero cuando estaba justamente tras de ella sintió como una aura nada buena aparecía de ella, era muy fuerte y de seguro lo mandaría volando a América –maldito pervertido- dijo mientras se calmaba y seguía su camino, luego lo mataría por ahora tenía que llegar a su clase dejando a un petrificado Ranma unos metros atrás de ella.

En clases de historia…

/Akane no me ha hablado en todo el día, será que está enojada porque estuve a punto a besarla, espero que no sea eso, porque en verdad quiero que pase yo la amo y sé que ella siente algo por mí, si supieras como me tienes/ - Akane- susurro mientras sonreía enamoradamente, por suerte ella no se dio cuenta pero el profesor si, así que le lanzo el borrador en el cara dejándolo con un rectángulo marcado.

-SAOTOME FUERA DEL SALON-grito el profesor mientras Ranma salía frustrado era el colmo ya ni en clases podía pensar en ella con tranquilidad, pero bueno afuera tendría más oportunidad. Akane lo seguía con la mirada, porque de seguro ahora ya no podría concentrarse en la clase.

/Ranma, sentirás algo por mí, yo te amo pero no sé lo que sientas por mí, porque me es tan difícil, como hubiera querido besarte hoy de no ser por Shampoo, es que no entiende que eres solo mío/ sonrió ante sus pensamientos – Ranma…- suspiro mientras se aventuraba a pensar en el con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

El profesor se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba así que quiso jugar un poco con ellos – Tendo- alzo la voz, ella se levantó y el profesor dijo – fuera del salón vaya a acompañar a su prometido en quien tanto piensa- se ruborizo al instante y con la cabeza baja tuvo que salir sin decir nada, tan obvio era que estaba pensando en él.

Ranma escucho que la puerta finalmente se abrió pensó que era el profesor quien saldría a decir que entre pero al dar un paso más choco con un cuerpo, quien por instinto se abrazó a su pecho, cuando se oyó que la puerta se cerró por completo, cuando alzo su mirada se dio cuenta de que era su prometida quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro

-Ranma…-

-Akane…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, la fuerza magnética del amor hizo que las distancias existentes se fueron acortando hasta provocar lo que sus corazones mandaban, un beso real en el cual ambos se perdieron.

-Ranma, Ranma- llamaba Akane a su prometido quien tenía la mirada perdida pensando en quien sabe qué.

-si- en ese momento dio un respingo y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo

-que pensabas- pregunto coquetamente mientras se acercaba a él, jugar con sus nervios era algo que le gustaba hacer.

-yo nada- una vez más se perdió en esa sonrisa que tanto amaba –sobre lo que paso en la mañana- la timidez era casi nula así que decidió ir mas allá, la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, ante esto Akane se quedó perpleja de donde saco tanto valor su prometido, sin pensarlo puso sus manos en su torso y las seguía subiendo lentamente –hasta despierto sueño contigo- le susurro mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo ante esas palabras –enserio- pregunto con algo de timidez mientras sus brazos ya se encontraban alrededor del cuello de Ranma – de verdad, si supieras como me tienes- no había que esperar más se acercó a su boca y suavemente rozo sus labios con los de ella, aquello se sintió lo mejor del mundo para ellos, porque ese beso seria con la persona que amaban, se oyó la voz del profesor desde adentro decir que entraran Akane seguía sin moverse mirando a Ranma con su mirada en esos ojos azules que era imposible no perderse, él estaba de la misma manera y antes de que el profesor salga le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su oreja para decirle –aquí no Akane- el sentir su dulce aliento le hizo estremecerse de una forma agradable, sintió como la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a quien sabe dónde.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Perdón por la tardanza, no me maten por lo que hice pero les aseguro que habrá muchas más sorpresas, pero por si acaso cualquier amenaza de muerte o crítica constructiva o destructiva en los reviews gracias por leer, actualizare pronto :D

Hasta pronto.


	14. Gotitas de amor

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 14 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, en el capítulo de hoy, el comienzo de un amor más puro que el cristal también algo de problemas, celos y una pizca de golpes y risas para ustedes, muchas sorpresas vendrán pronto así que no se pierdan ningún capítulo del fanfic.

La canción se llama **Gotitas de amor **de Jesse y Joe.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 14**

**Gotitas de amor**

.

.

.

–Aquí no Akane- el sentir su dulce aliento le hizo estremecerse de una forma agradable, sintió como la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a quien sabe dónde.

/Casi me besa nuevamente, dijo que soñaba… que soñaba conmigo, pero ¿A dónde vamos?/ Todo pasaba tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta que ambos corrían de la mano a la puerta de la preparatoria Furinkan, corrección, en este momento estaba siendo raptada por su prometido, la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero ¿A donde iban? / ¿A donde vamos?, ¡Aquí no! ¿Qué fue eso? no quiero pensar que me dirá que…/ se sonrojó inevitablemente al pensar en aquella opción, quería dejarse llevar solo por esta vez, pero la duda de confundir sus sueños con lo que estaba sucediendo la obligó a de un tirón detener a su prometido, quien ya se había emocionado con la idea de tener una agradable tarde en la cual no habría nada de prometidas, molestosos padres, ni hablar de su futura cuñada que se haría millonaria con el "material" que conseguiría. Akane fijó su mirada buscando los ojos de Ranma tratando de encontar una respuesta, pero solo encontró una sonrisa por parte suya, una sonrisa especial, una sonrisa que le decía "confía en mí".

/Rayos Akane ¿Qué quieres que te responda, por qué siempre arruinas mis planes contigo? confías en mi…/ -no más preguntas- en un ágil movimiento Ranma tomó a su prometida cargándola en sus brazos como siempre lo hacía, la vio por última vez para saltar a los tejados de Nerima, cuando se encontró con una mueca tan infantil de ella, que solo la hacía ver más tierna, sonrió de una forma tan coqueta y pícara que provocó un leve sonrojo en ella para luego susúrrale al oído – si no vienes conmigo te secuestraré- ante esto Akane competía con la camisa china de Ranma por saber quién se veía más roja, ciertamente ella estaba ganando, le devolvió la mirada en señal de respuesta, el solo sonrió y de un salto ya estaba a unas cuadras de la preparatoria.

Akane por instinto rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, de esta forma aferrándose más a él, aspirando su aroma, el cual siempre quiso tener así de cerca, pero las barreras que se ponían se lo impidieron miles de veces. –Te gustará- fue lo que oyó de su prometido mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a él, disfrutaría ese momento sin importar lo que pasare después.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, nadie dijo nada hasta que Ranma paró en un parque muy lejos, por las afueras de la cuidad, Akane bajó de los brazos de Ranma y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, Ranma se sentó a su lado, para ambos el silencio ya se estaba volviendo incómodo.

/Y ahora ¿Cómo lo digo? no pensé que fuera tan difícil, esto se está haciendo incomodo, aunque de pronto el piso se volvió muy interesante… ¡No Ranma, concéntrate!, no puede ser tan difícil, solo inicia con palabras bonitas, no se me ocurre nada y creo que Akane se está enojando/ miró de reojo a su prometida quien ya se le notaba lo desesperada que estaba.

/ ¿Por qué no dice nada?, solo me desespera, ¿Acaso será que me equivoqué y no siente lo mismo por mí?, tal vez solo por esta vez deba comenzar antes de que todo acabe mal/ ahora era ella quien miraba a su prometido, quien abría la boca por momentos como si pensaba decir algo, pero se arrepentía y volvía al dilema que estaba en el principio.

-Ranma…-

-Akane…- sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, haciendo de ese un momento mágico que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, sus miradas lo decían todo, pero no era suficiente, hacía falta algo… palabras...

Casi por instinto sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que la distancia que los separaba correspondía a unos cuantos centímetros, ambos estaban muy nerviosos (y Ranma, bueno nuestro querido Ranma jamás en su vida pensó sentir algo así), las manos le temblaban, su cuerpo sudaba en frio, las maripositas de su estómago se tornaron demasiado violentas al punto de querer salir de ahí y que decir de su mente y pensamientos, todo estaba tan revuelto que no podía pensar coordinadamente, sufría los síntomas de "el chico nervioso a punto de declararse a la mujer con la que está comprometido, debido a un acuerdo realizado entre sus padres desde mucho antes de ellos nacer y que sin pensarlo se enamoró perdidamente de ella al punto de amarla más que a su vida" tal vez no todos los chicos tengan estos síntomas, pero queridos lectores se trata de Ranma Saotome.

-Akane tu… ¿tú me quieres?- listo lo había dicho, pero aun no terminaba, quería su respuesta aunque claro tenía que ser él quien se declarara, pero pensó algo así /mejor se lo pregunto, no quisiera que me rechace, claro no entiendo por qué siempre tiene que ser el hombre quien se declare, ¡no, alto a la discriminación masculina! / digamos que Ranma no se caracteriza por ser inteligente, pero bueno, tiene que ser una confesión al estilo Saotome.

/Pero ¿y ahora qué le respondo, porqué me pregunta eso?, ya debería saberlo, prometí dar el primer paso solo por hoy mi caballito salvaje/ -si…si Ranma te quiero- al sentir esas palabras sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría.

-Yo. Yo…tam..tambi…también…te.. quie…qui..quiero Akane- bajó su mirada al piso para ocultar asi su sonrojo, un intento algo inútil ya que su "leve" sonrojo podía verse a kilómetros / listo! Paso 1 completo y ahora ¿Qué sigue?/

-¿En serio?- sus ojitos brillaban tal cual lamparitas en la obscuridad, fue lo mejor que pudo escuchar, sin la necesidad de estar a punto de morir.

-Sí, pero no solamente como un amigo- la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente, no se sabe de dónde saco tanto valor, pero sacaría ese y más por ella –yo te no te quiero así Akane, porque yo…yo… es algo difícil, pero lo diré yo … yo te amo Akane- al no saber qué hacer o esperar una respuesta, solo atinó a robarle un beso, unir sus labios con los de ella, haciendo de ese el contacto más ansiado que esperó por mucho tiempo.

Akane aún no asimilaba la situación ¿Acaso le había dicho que la amaba y ahora la estaba besando?, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero solo se dejó llevar en esa sensación tan inexplicable, su primer beso.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal me quedó? Perdón por la tardanza en subirlo, pero no he podido escribir durante este tiempo, ya estoy pensando escribir otro Fanfic que ha rondado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, espero poder cumplir esa meta pronto, espero que este capítulo haya ha sido de su agrado y ya saben cualquier comentario, amenaza de muerte, crítica **constructiva **o recomendación (escrita de la mejor forma en los reviews) será muy bien recibida, ya que si no les gusta mi historia, la encuentran mal o tal vez no es suficiente para ustedes lectores, les ruego ¡no la lean y ya! No hacen falta sus "recomendaciones". Un Saludo para todos y un abrazo especial a mi pre lectora 01Saku10.

Hasta la próxima

Marifer


	15. Noche Buena Parte 1

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 15 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, en el capítulo de hoy, veremos cómo va la vida de Ranma y Akane aparentemente normal, pero ahora ocultando un gran secreto, muchas sorpresas vendrán pronto así que no se pierdan ningún capítulo del fanfic. Pero el capítulo de hoy es especial, aprovechando la temporada, este tendrá un tema navideño, tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero no pude actualizar antes, disculpas por todo. Sin mas que decir con ustedes el fanfic.

He decidido que las canciones llegarán hasta el capítulo anterior, puesto que planeo usarlas más tarde con otro objetivo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 15**

**Noche Buena**

**Parte 1 **

.

.

.

Sonreía complacida al ver su trabajo, se había esforzado mucho para lograrlo –y ahora solo hace falta la estrella- la buscaba con la mirada, la emoción de una niña pequeña se reflejaba en su carita al haberla encontrado, intentó ponerla en la punta pero su estatura no se lo permitía, tal vez de puntas pero no casi y tira el árbol, estaba intentado de mil formas posibles cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura alzarla del piso.

-así la alcanzarás- alzó su mano y puso la estrella en la punta se giró a quien la levantaba

-Ranma- dijo en un susurro más él no la bajó la dejó a una altura un poco más alta que su cabeza.

-te quedó hermoso- sus miradas se conectaban mientras llegado a un acuerdo, acercaban sus rostros.

-gracias- acarició la mejilla de él con su mano y lo acercó más a ella

-¿sabes? Es Navidad y creo que es hora de que me den mi primer regalo- la distancia era tan corta que se daban suaves roces cuando hablaban, perdidos en esas sensaciones estaban por dejar atrás todo lo que los separaba cuando…

-¡AKANE!- se oía la dulce voz de Kasumi llamarla, y obviamente separarlos una vez más como en todo el día

-VOY- gritó desde el dojo dispuesta a dejar a su novio solo ahí, pero Ranma la tomó por su cintura mientras le susurraba a su oído

-a donde crees que vas- se giró y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, dispuesta a continuar lo que habían interrumpido cuando nuevamente…

-¡RANMA MI AMOR! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?, ¡AIREN! ¡RANMA CARIÑO, TE TENGO UN REGALO!- se oían voces juntas que solo podían pertenecer a tres personas, aquellas tres personas que no podían encontrarlos así.

-Creo que llamaban y por lo que oigo a ti también ca-ri-ño - Akane se separó de él dispuesta a irse, si había algo que la enfadara, era que esas tres siguieran insistiendo /de acuerdo hoy es noche buena y ellas no lo van a arruinar, además Ranma es mío y va a estar conmigo/ cambiando de opinión lo tomó de su camisa y la atrajo nuevamente a ella –solo por hoy- susurró cerca de sus labios, primero un suave roce para luego convertirse en una adictivo beso, pero estaban tan por decirlo así concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de lo que se avecinaba hasta que oyeron un estruendo, el de la puerta a punto de caerse, en menos de un parpadeo cada uno se encontraba en un esquina, las tres "prometidas" miraban curiosas que ambos hayan estado solos sin oír gritos era demasiado raro, pero ya habían localizado a su objetivo y le quitaron importancia, se abalanzaron encima de un pobre Ranma llenándolo de abrazos y queriendo besarlo.

-Ranma…- llamo su atención, con temor la alzó su mirada, una voz así de normal en una situación así, nunca podía significar algo bueno –chicas…- se dirigió a ellas con una sonrisa – ¡CUIDADO CON EL ARBOL QUE LO VAN A TIRAR! ¡ADEMAS NO SE CANSAN, MIREN COMO TIRARON LA PUERTA!-

-chica violenta grita mucho- dijo Shampoo pesadamente –pobre airén tener que soportarla…pero no importar yo darte mucho amor- dijo restregando su cuerpo con el de Ranma, mientras el aura asesina de Akane aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos, todos esperaban el mazo salir, sus otras prometidas ya iban a empezar la carrera al lugar donde cayera para ver quien lo atrapaba primera, pero ella solo se dio la vuelta y se iba, aprovecharon la oportunidad para una vez más abalanzarse sobre él. Ranma miraba preocupado a su novia alejarse no era común ni bueno una actitud así, prefería un viaje aéreo a verla en ese estado, pero todo cambió al verla voltearse y sonreírle, una sonrisa únicamente para él, antes de desaparecer del Dojo, le dijo únicamente con sus labios algo que solo él percibió un dulce "te amo" acompañado de un coqueto guiño de ojo, sonrió complacido tal vez conseguía librarse se esas locas e ir en busca de su prometida.

*** En la cocina***

-Kasumi ¿me llamabas?- entró Akane en la cocina, faltaba poco para la gran fiesta por noche buena y todos estaban muy ocupados

\- si hermanita, quería saber si me podías ayudar con un encargo, lo que pasa es que la pastelería donde mandé a hornear el pastel de navidad, no puede dejarlo aquí por un problema técnico, quería saber si tú y Ranma podrían ir a retirarlo- le explicaba la dulce Kasumi

-espera, ¿un pastel?-

-si al parecer a todos les gusta y será una sorpresa-

-de acuerdo, pero y ¿dónde es la pastelería?…- tomó el papel donde estaba escrita la dirección –pero si es al otro lado de Nerima-

-sí y tardarán más si no se apresuran- suavemente sacaba a Akane de la cocina pero antes de cerrar las puertas le dijo –y es una buena oportunidad, suerte Akane- cuando ella giró para saber si lo que escuchaba era cierto, se encontraba sola en el pasillo.

***en la habitación***

Estaba recostada en la cama, planeando como ir y decírselo, sin que sus otras prometidas oyeran o sospecharan, lo único que quería es que ellos fueran los únicos, porque si de algo estaba segura era que esta era la oportunidad y no habría otra hasta mañana.

-ya sé- salió de su cuarto directo al de alguien que la ayudaría y aunque por loco que pareciera y le costara un poco, estaba desesperada y era su única salida: Nabiki.

***en otra habitación***

-vamos Nabiki yo sé que puedes ayudarme-

-lo que me pides es complicado, ellas ya tienen a tu prometido y no sé qué más pueda ofrecerles-

-además, recuerda que te lo pido solo para poder traer el pastel y que no lo estropeen por sus absurdas peleas-

-si reconoces que quieres pasar la tarde con mi cuñadito te lo dejo gratis- su mirada controladora la intimidaba, era cierto y aunque la oferta fuese buena, no se doblegaría.

-no tengo que reconocer nada, ya te dije que es por el pastel, por la fiesta, ni quien quisiera pasar la tarde a solas con ese fenómeno-

-conozco a tres personas o más interesadas en la oferta-

-puede ser todo Japón, pero me lo encargaron a mí, bueno y cuanto me va a costar-

-de acuerdo aunque lo niegues yo lo sé, bueno con un descuento del 50% por noche buena, te lo dejo en 5000 yenes-

-pero si aun así es mucho-

-ten en cuenta que son tres niñas locas que lo único que quieren es a tu novio-

\- no es mi novio, de acuerdo ten y asegúrate que no nos sigan, podrían romperlo- le dio el dinero, después de todo valdría la pena

-como digas hermanita un gusto hacer negocios contigo, tienes 15 minutos para avisarle e irse- salió de la habitación directo a donde estaba Ranma, era ahora o nunca.

***camino a la pastelería***

-creí que moriría en esa pelea- ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para conversar en paz

-pero salimos, y ahora hay que aprovechar que no están- le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y cruzaban sus dedos.

-sin duda aún tenemos tiempo- para acortar distancias la tomó en sus brazos y saltaba por los tejados de Nerima

/aún recuerdo ese día/ su mente volvió al día en donde dejaron claros sus sentimientos

***flash back***

La sensación de ese primer beso era magnifica y sería inolvidable – yo también te amo- le dijo tímida y con un leve sonrojo, siempre lo esperó y ahora nada parecía real

-gracias, Akane si gracias por amarme y estar conmigo a pesar de todo, perdóname pero la única forma de llamar tu atención eran con esos insultos, que siempre fueron mentira, bueno excepto lo de tu comida eso si era cierto, espera no te enojes, te amo, siempre lo hice, y aunque no me creas me enamoraste desde la primera vez que me sonreíste-

-Ranma…- se abalanzó sobre él era lo mejor que había escuchado en toda su vida –dilo de nuevo- dijo feliz entre risas

-te amo, te amo Akane y jamás me cansaré de decirlo-

-ni yo de escucharlo, te amo más- sellaron su promesa de amor con un beso, el inicio de un amor, un amor verdadero

***fin flash back***

-te amo- Akane lo tomó de sus rostro y lo atrajo al suyo uniéndose así en un dulce beso mientras el sol se ocultaba y el cielo se llenaba de matices rojos y naranjas.

_**Continuará…**_

Hola hermosos lectores míos, nos volvemos a encontrar, perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias lo he subido ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto la segunda parte. Quiero responder a sus reviews, sé que es algo tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

Ivy: hola gracias por comentar, será un gusto escribir para ti, me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando la historia, debes saber que eso me incentiva a seguir escribiendo, gracias.

Guest: me alegra saber que te gusto, la voy a seguir y espero que te guste, gracias por comentar, será un gusto que seas mi lector en esta historia.

Akane Redfox: gracias por leer y comentar, como ningún autor puede permitir que sus lectores se queden con dudas por mucho tiempo, trataré de actualizar más pronto, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero saber más.

01Saku10 : querida prelectora mía, gracias por ser mi amiga y estar conmigo, fue un gusto encontrarte, me alegra saber que te emociona esta loca idea, muchas gracias por el apoyo :D te quiero amiga.

Bry: holas :D me alegra emocionarte con mi historia, me aseguraré de seguirte provocando tales emociones, si Ranma puede ser lindo y tierno a veces bueno cuando habla con palabras correctas jajaja XD pero aun asi es lindo, gracias por comentar

Wolfing23 : es un gusto, gracias por leer, pues si como lo dices una bomba estalló y viene cargada de celos, risas , besos, pelas, secuestros y mucho mas . espero que te guste

Creo que fueron todos Tormenta de verano me parece que respondí a tu comentario antes, de todas formas gracias por leer.

Queridos lectores fue un gusto, hasta la próxima.


	16. Noche Buena Parte 2

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 16 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, en el capítulo de hoy la gran fiesta de navidad, la segunda parte del especial de navidad.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 15**

**Noche Buena Parte 2**

.

.

.

-te amo- Akane lo tomó de sus rostro y lo atrajo al suyo uniéndose así en un dulce beso mientras el sol se ocultaba y el cielo se llenaba de matices rojos y naranjas.

-no sabes lo bien que se oye viniendo de tu boca a mis oídos, te amo y mucho- tomándola por detrás de su cuello se unieron en un beso nuevamente –vamos es hora de ir por el pastel- y se perdieron saltando por los techos de Nerima, mientras la noche caía y la luna hacía su aparición en todo su esplendor.

***regresando de la pastelería***

-vaya que era grande el pastel- Ranma miraba el pastel de ocho pisos tendrían que ir con cuidado o lo tirarían

-es porque Kasumi invitó a todo Nerima…como la vez anterior- y entonces ese recuerdo volvió a la mente de ambos

-de no ser por el techo…nosotros- un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Ranma y se ocultó detrás del gran pastel

-también lo pensé…pero…- volteó a ver a su novio pero solo encontró un gran pastel caminando, sonrió siempre sería el mismo, de unos momentos a otros parecía llenarse de una confianza sorprendente que la intimidaba, pero luego se volvía el hombre más tímido del mundo, y eso era absolutamente hermoso. Pensó un momento en su ataque y procedió, lentamente llegó detrás de él y en su oído le susurro -…confío que esta noche no será lo mismo- rio cuando vio a su prometido casi caer de la impresión.

-deja de jugar así conmigo Akane-

-es divertido mi amor, cuidado con el pastel- dijo mientras lo dejaba atrás.

-oye no me dejes, espérame- pero su prometida iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, tarareando una canción.

***en el dojo Tendo***

-por fin nos deshicimos de ese pastel- Ranma abrazaba a Akane por la espalda, estaban en el otro patio de la casa, pero en una casa llena de locos, lo mejor sería no arriesgarse.

-lo sé pero me tengo que ir, tú también ve a cambiarte- le dio un beso rápido y desapareció entre los arbustos.

-de acuerdo tal vez mas tarde tenga suerte- además tenía que preparar su regalo.

***más tarde***

Akane caminaba por el pasillo, se dirigía a su cuarto, tenía que cambiarse, pero de pronto sintió como algo se dirigía hacia ella, lo atrapó con la mano pensando que era alguna de las otras prometidas, pero cuando vio su mano había una pequeña nota que decía:

_Akane te espero en tu habitación en cinco minutos, no tardes._

_Att: Ranma_

Sonrió y guardó la nota al terminar, una vez afuera de su habitación, tenía dudas de lo que tramaba su novio, abrió la puerta y sintió dos brazos aferrarse a su cintura por detrás, tiempo antes habría gritado y matado a quien fuera esa persona, pero ahora todo era diferente, sabía que podía ser únicamente la persona que amaba, Ranma, su prometido.

-parece que no puedes vivir sin mí, cariño- puso sus manos en los brazos que la rodeaban y las bajo hasta llegar a sus manos, mientras se acurrucaba en su cuerpo, siempre le gustó que la abrazara así, le hacía sentir segura, protegida.

-y tampoco esperes que lo intente- besó su mejilla mientras se adentraban en la habitación –sabes te tengo un regalo- llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita, con cuidado lo puso en las manos de Akane –ábrela, sé que te gustará- dejó el abrazo para sentarse en la cama y observarla

Akane abrió la caja y lo encontró en su interior fue lo mejor que había visto, un pequeño brazalete de plata con dos piedritas, una morada y una azul, cada una símbolo del mes de su nacimientos, ambas se unían en una corazón plateado que atrás tenía la inscripción "_R&amp;A_"_._

-es hermoso- sintió como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojitos, Ranma podía ser un orgulloso y bruto con las palabras, pero podía convertirse en el hombre más tierno y romántico de la tierra, y se sentía afortunada por eso.

-me temo que solo hay uno en el mundo, ya que yo lo diseñé, así que no lo pierdas- eso fue mejor aún para Akane, no tuvo palabras para ello y solo se lanzó a sus brazos, cayendo ambos en la cama

-Ranma, gracias…es el mejor regalo que he recibido, y ten por seguro que lo protegeré con mi vida- Él limpió la lagrima que salió de su ojo y le sonrió –te amo- y en ese momento lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho –te…amo y…mucho- decía entre besos iguales o mejores que los anteriores.

Y así se quedaron por un momento, Akane se separó de él y corrió a su armario, al poco tiempo regresó con una cajita más grande –feliz navidad-

Al abrir la caja sus ojitos brillaron, si había algo, algo que nadie sabía, un secreto que le había confiado únicamente a Akane, si había algo que le gustaba más o igual que los mantecados, eran los chocolates, al igual que el anterior pensaba que entran postres de niñas. Los encontró de todos los sabores posibles pero al final encontró algo mejor que todo lo anterior, una cadenita plateada con un dije en forma de corazón, el cual se abría y en su interior se encontraba una foto de ambos, una foto que se tomaron en ese parque el día que declararon sus sentimientos.

-me gusta mucho-

-lo sé pero…- extendió su mano pidiéndole el collar –así se verá mejor- le puso el dije en su cuello y lo ocultó entre su camisa –también procura no perderlo- le guiño el ojo en forma coqueta

-mira ya falta poco para que comience la fiesta y no me he cambiado, tienes que irte- lo empujaba para sacarlo de su cuarto, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta él se volteó y la besó

-hasta pronto amor- cerro la puerta despareciendo tras de ella, mientras Akane sonreía y volvía a mirar el brazalete.

***en la fiesta***

Después de unos cuantos partidos de póker, de los cuales Ranma obviamente perdió todos, Nabiki tuvo una gran idea, con el micrófono en su mano dijo

-en este momento, vamos a realizar un concurso de karaoke, quienes quieran participar acérquense a mi persona- enseguida muchos invitados se levantaron y corrieron a inscribirse.

-Ranma mi amor te traje un regalo- la voz de Kodachi hizo que la mirada de Akane se desviara del espectáculo, acaso le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres

/mira que es un mujeriego, pero va a ver cuando venga para acá por mi puede quedarse con sus queridas/

-airén, tener cita privada en Neko-Haten- ahora era Shampoo quien restregaba sus atributos contra el cuerpo de Ranma

-deja a mi prometido en paz, que va a pasar la velada conmigo- y en ese momento la pelea campal entre las tres no pudo hacer falta, sin darse cuenta mientras peleaban se fueron alejando y salieron del dojo, Ranma aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a su novia

-te ves hermosa- desde que la vio entrar con ese vestido azul ceñido hasta su cintura y luego caer y abrirse libremente hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-gracias- respondió indiferente, ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

-no me digas que estas celosa- le susurró a su oído sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había que aprovechar el hecho de que Nabiki apagó las luces y solo iluminaba a quien cantaba.

-y eso a ti que, no entiendo que haces aquí ¿no estabas a gusto con ellas? Ade…- callo sus protestas, sin pensarlo dos veces le robó un beso rápido, que no paso de un suave roce, pero que tenía en la cabeza, no estaba todo Nerima presente, y aunque hubiera oscuridad y estuvieran hasta el final, solo esperaba que nadie los haya visto

Akane seguía en Shock y al momento que despertó quería matarlo y si alguien los había visto, pero al parecer era el momento exacto, todos estaban concentrados en quien cantaba ese momento: Subatsa

Creían que nadie los había visto, bueno es lo que ellos creían

-bien escondido se lo tenían esos dos, usaré esto a mi favor- decía Nabiki con la cámara en las manos oculta detrás de la puerta.

***mientras tanto***

-ye te dije que nadie nos vio mira como están de concentrados, y no podemos preocuparnos de tu hermana porque está ahí con los participantes-

-de todas formas fue arriesgado- fingió enojo por un momento y aunque le gustó no podía decirlo, además le gustaba tenerlo así.

-está bien, mira que te parece si hago algo para compensarte- le guiñó el ojo mientras se levantaba e iba directo al escenario

-pero que va a hacer- estaba curiosa al verlo hablar con Nabiki y sonreírle /que trama, pero espera cogió el micrófono y está en medio y esa pista no…/

-debido a una apuesta tengo que cantar una canción y bueno aquí va- se oyó la voz de Ranma en el dojo y Akane sonreía era un buen plan, de acuerdo de todas formas tal vez alguien la rete a ella.

ATENCION: la canción no me pertenece es **Todo Cambio **de Camila

_Todo cambio cuando te vi de blanco y negro a color me convertí__  
__y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba__  
__fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada__  
__todo tembló dentro de mí__  
__el universo escribió que fueras para mí__  
__y fue tan fácil quererte tanto__  
__algo que no imaginaba__  
__fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso__  
__y todo tuyo ya soy___

_antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor__  
__tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida__  
__antes que te amé más escucha por favor__  
__déjame decir de que todo te di__  
__y no hay como explicar__  
__pero menos dudar__  
__simplemente así lo sentí__  
__cuando te vi___

_me sorprendió todo de ti__  
__de blanco y negro a color__  
__me convertí__  
__sé que no es fácil decir te amo__  
__yo tampoco lo esperaba__  
__pero así es el amor__  
__simplemente paso y__  
__todo tuyo ya soy_

Todos aplaudían realmente Ranma tenía una voz que enamoraría a cualquiera, Akane no podía estar más emocionada sabía que esa canción era especialmente para ella, por suerte las tres locas no estaban presentes, quería comérselo a besos en cualquier momento que llegara donde ella, sus ojos siguieron a su novio y cuando el llego tuvo que contenerse

-¿te gustó?-dijo sentándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa, ella no respondió, solo le guiño el ojo y camino al escenario.

-parece que tenemos una participante más, me dice que también se trata de una apuesta, pues veamos quien gana, por favor no se olviden de votar en la mesa de la izquierda con mi hermanita Kasumi- le dio el micrófono a Akane –suerte- y bajo dejándola sola, con la mirada en una persona especial, pero que por suerte pasó desapercibido por todos, excepto por la reina de las estafas: Nabiki Tendo.

La pista comenzó a sonar y de pronto la dulce voz de Akane se oyó

ATENCIÓN: la canción no es mía es **Blanco y negro **de Malú

_Sé que faltaron razones,__  
__Sé que sobraron motivos,__  
__Contigo porque me matas,__  
__Y ahora sin tú ya no vivo…___

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro__  
__Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo__  
__Miro la vida en color y tú en blanco y negro…___

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente,__  
__pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente__  
__Tu eres quien me hace llorar,__  
__pero solo tú me puedes consolar.___

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,__  
__A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,__  
__No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos__  
__TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…__  
__Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,__  
__Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,__  
__No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos__  
__Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,__  
__Y que no daría?___

_Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente…__  
__Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,__  
__por más que te busco,__  
__Eres tu quien me encuentra…___

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente,__  
__pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente__  
__Tu eres quien me hace llorar,__  
__pero solo tú me puedes consolar.___

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,__  
__A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,__  
__lleno somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos__  
__TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…__  
__Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,__  
__Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,__  
__No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos__  
__Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,__  
__Y que no daría? Si eres mi mundo__  
__si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría__  
__Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar__  
__y reír al sentir tus caricias…__  
_

Los aplausos se oyeron nuevamente, Akane bajo del escenario y caminaba con la mirada en su objetivo

-toma eso como una respuesta- se sentó a su lado, y mientras todos tenían su mirada en Nabiki quien contaba los votos Akane aprovecho para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-y bien creo que tenemos un empate, Ranma y Akane vengan- en ese momento fue cuando reaccionaron, Nabiki los miraba con ojos maliciosos, tramaba algo, como si lo hubiese planeado todo –como tenemos que desempatar esto, que les parece si cantan una canción…juntos- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras todo el público gritaba que sí, digámoslo así los invitados estaban algo pasados de copa y no se daban cuenta de nada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tomaron el micrófono esperando la música, y cuando empezó ambos se miraron sonrojados.

ATENCIÓN: la canción es **Mi corazón es tuyo **de Alex y Kaay

_R: A la vuelta de este corazón__  
__  
viajo en un atajo hacia el amor__  
__  
sin escalas y directo a ti___

_A: El destino propicio el amor  
__  
__ame como en otra dimensión__  
__  
de tu boca loca me volví___

_R/A :Una tormenta provocaste__  
__  
dentro de mis ojos__  
__  
cuando te vieron frente a mi___

_R: Déjame robar tu corazón  
__  
__A:yo te regalo el mío__  
__  
R: Préstale tus alas al amor  
__  
__A:para volar conmigo___

_A:Dame una mañana  
__  
__cada día de la semana__  
__R/A: en donde siempre  
__  
__despertemos tu y yo___

_A: Fuiste abriendo espacios de color__  
__  
dibujaste un mundo en mi interior__  
__  
diferente a todo lo que vi___

_R/A: Una tormenta provocaste  
__  
__dentro de mis ojos__  
__  
cuando te vieron frente a mi___

_R:Déjame robar tu corazón__  
__  
A:yo te regalo el mío__  
__  
R:Préstale tus alas al amor  
__  
__A:para volar conmigo___

_Llévame en tu vida__  
__  
haz espacio en tu sonrisa  
__  
__R/A: donde siempre existiremos tu y yo___

_A:Mi Corazón es Tuyo  
__  
__R:porque ya somos tu y yo__  
__  
A:Y desde ahora es tuyo__  
__  
R:porque ya somos__ ohh___

_Déjame robar tu corazón__  
__  
A:yo te regalo el mío  
__  
__R:Préstale tus alas al amor  
__  
__A:para volar conmigo  
___

_R/A: Llévame en tu vida__  
__  
haz espacio en tu sonrisa__  
__  
donde existiremos solos tu y yo___

_  
En donde siempre despertemos tu y yo  
__  
__A:Donde solo tu tendrás mi corazón_

Mientras cantaban cualquiera que pudiese podido prestar atención sabía que la canción la cantaban de verdad, sus miradas se cruzaban olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, Kasumi y Nabiki las únicas que observaban detenidamente sonrieron.

/me debes una hermanita/pensaba Nabiki después de todo esto lo hizo únicamente por ellos, un regalo de Navidad y la mejor parte aún faltaba, quien iba a pensar lo fácil que fue sacarlas de la fiesta, y ahora seguramente estarían perdidas en el bosque que les recomendó.

***Flash back***

-Chicas esta Navidad no podré alquilar a mi cuñadito por ciertos motivos, pero les tengo una información que les interesará- la atención de las tres fue captada al instante –pero les costará-

-estoy dispuesta a pagar por la información- dijo Kodachi sacando un manojo de billetes

-de acuerdo con esto será suficiente- tomó el dinero con una velocidad que las asombró –cerca de aquí en el bosque que se encuentra a 10 kilómetros de aquí, justamente en el centro hay una flor milenaria que al transformarla se forma una poderosa poción que quien la beba se enamorará perdidamente de la persona del sexo opuesto que vea primero, tal vez…- cuando se dio cuenta cada quien tenía una sonrisa para nada buena en el rostro y salieron corriendo de la habitación –será mejor dejarlo así-

***fin flash back***

Se aseguró de que no haya nadie viéndolos, podían hacer lo que fuera con el premio, el ya tenía el suyo, una vez en encontrado el momento exacto la tomó en sus brazos y salió del dojo, en dirección al tejado. Cuando llegó la bajo lentamente y él se paró a su lado la abrazó por detrás y al oído le susurró –necesitaba salir de ahí-

-lo sé yo también, gracias por la canción cantas hermoso, me encantó- se giró y rodeo el cuello de su novio con su brazos.

-tú también cantas muy lindo, y me gusto más al saber que cantabas para mí- puso sus manos tras la cintura de ella, y la atrajo más a él. -déjame robar tu corazón- cantó suavemente acercándose más a ella.

-yo te regalo el mío- y entonces comprendió su juego, un juego del cual no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-préstale tus alas al amor-

-para volar conmigo- la distancia era casi nula y sus labios se rozaban cuando hablaban

-llévame en tu vida has espacio en tu sonrisa donde existiremos solos tu y yo, en donde siempre despertemos tu y yo- cantaron ambos sonriendo porque quien puso esa canción lo hizo a propósito, sabía que aquella era su canción

-donde solo tu tendrás mi corazón- Akane dijo casi en un susurro, en ese momento Ranma se adueñó de sus labios, uniéndose en un beso cargado de amor, mientras las estrellas y la luna se tornaban más brillantes ese día

-Feliz Navidad- dijeron ambos mientras aun abrazados alzaban sus miradas al gran cielo que era testigo de su gran noche.

_**Continuará…**_

Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado este especial, fue un gusto enorme escribir para ustedes, y aunque sea un poco tarde _**Feliz Navidad**_. Si se lo preguntan esas son mis canciones favoritas, pero la principal es la de mi corazón es tuyo (amo la novela), creo que aún es pronto para responder a sus reviews, lo haré en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima


	17. Escuela

+HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 17 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, perdón por no actualizar más temprano, pero estuve en exámenes finales, pero por suerte ahora me encuentro de vacaciones y voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, he pensado en el resto de la historia, y pues si sigo así, esto sería solo la mitad de esta gran aventura, un gusto escribir para ustedes, siempre.

Pd.- esta capitulo será doble. En compensa por la espera.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 17**

**Escuela**

.

.

.

-¿Podrías despertarlo por favor?- la dulce Kasumi anunciaba un nuevo día hace poco, con anterioridad la tarea de despertar a su prometido no era lo mejor para Akane, pero alrededor de 3 meses todo había cambiado.

-Claro- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que ya se están llevando mejor-

-No como crees, yo con ese tonto jamás- los nervios la delataban, pero si había alguien en quien podían confiar su secreto, era Kasumi –bueno… tal vez si, un poco- Kasumi sonrió manteniendo su secreto a salvo.

-Me alegro, ustedes se lo merecen-

-Gracias- lo próximo que se escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Akane se dispuso a vestirse, para luego ir a despertar a su adorado tormento, a su maravilloso desastre. (N/A: acabo de leer esa trilogía y me encantó, en cierta forma se asemeja a ellos, se los recomiendo)

-Ranma- su dulce voz estaba tratando de despertar a su prometido cada mañana desde ese día –Ranma…cariño…despierta- claro que habría cosas que nunca cambiarían ni lo harían, seguiría siendo aquel chico que ni un panda roncando lo despertaría, a excepción de una cosa, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en ese tiempo.

–De acuerdo, si así lo quieres- puso un cabello detrás de su oído para bajar lentamente a su boca, cuanto faltaban unos cuantos centímetros un leve risita se escapó de su boca, en ese tiempo habían pasado por tantas cosas, aventuras que recordaría siempre, pronto dejó atrás la distancia y unió sus labios en un tierno beso, no tardó en sentir como era correspondido, se separaron por culpa del oxígeno que les hacía notar que su presencia era necesaria.

-De saber que me despertarías así cada mañana, te habría dicho que te amo, hace mucho tiempo- aun acostado la abrazó por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-De saber que podías ser romántico, te habría seducido antes-le guiñó el ojo, mientras quedaba acostada encima de Ranma.

-¿Tú seducirme?, hubiera querido ver eso- la acercó a él para darle un corto beso –Tengo que vestirme, pero quiero quedarme así contigo-

-Yo igual, pero tenemos que bajar o empezarán a sospechar- mientras se levanta y arregla su uniforme con sus manos – Te espero abajo- le lanzó un beso con la mano y despareció tras la puerta.

***EN EL SALÓN DE CLASE¨***

La clase de historia se hacía más aburrida conforme pasaban los segundos, en medio del escritorio de Akane cayó un pelotita de papel, alzó su vista al profesor que dibujaba un mapa en el pizarrón, giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Ranma quién le sonreía y le indicaba que leyera el papel.

_¡Estoy muerto del aburrimiento! Te parece si en la tarde vamos por un helado o al cine, pero mientras tanto te espero en la azotea en el receso_

_Ranma _

Sonrió al ver la nota, regresó su mirada al reloj, faltaban solo diez minutos para su encuentro, aquellos minutos siguientes esfumaron su atención de la clase. Por su mente cruzaron tantas imágenes que había vivido en esos tres meses juntos, una aventura en la cual el peligro era interesante y a la vez divertido, tres meses llenos de besos, abrazos e incluso noches en las cuales él se quedó en su habitación, tenían un amor que era correspondido y eso lo era todo, desde el día que declararon sus sentimientos todo había cambiado, eran ellos realmente, eran ellos contra el mundo.

/Aún recuerdo la primera noche que se quedó conmigo/ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

***Flashback***

Tenía puesta su pijama e iba a acostarse en su cama, después de fingir un pelea en la cena y mandar a volar a su prometido por el hermoso cielo nocturno de Nerima, estaba agotada y eso que las molestosas prometidas y pretendientes no aparecieron después del colegio, todavía podía considerarse un día tranquilo.

-Ranma…- suspiró y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente se oyó un leve golpe en la ventana, se levantó y lo vio ahí con una sonrisa en su cara, abrió la ventana dejándolo pasar.

-Vaya pensé que nunca llegaría a casa- se sentó en la cama de Akane mientras le daba la mano invitándola a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que ser una buena actuación- sintió como Ranma apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas mientras se recostaba en la cama –además tu dijiste algo sobre mi comida- sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos de su prometido.

-Tú lo dijiste, era una actuación-

-Lo sé, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ranma tomó su mano entre las suyas mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la compañía de Akane.

-Tenía ganas de verte- sin soltar su mano se levantó y se acercaba a ella –no creo que querer ver a mi novia sea malo- sus labios se rozaban con cada palabra – ¿Oh si?- una sonrisa pícara se cruzaba en sus labios mientras seguían de la misma forma.

-No, no hay ningún problema- acabó con la escasa distancia que los separaba, se perdieron en su mundo, olvidándose de los que los rodeaba, se habían acostumbrado a esos besos y ahora eran tan necesarios como el agua, cada caricia era correspondida, trasmitiéndose el amor que sin duda día a día crecía más.

-No creo que vaya a cansarme de ti jamás- le susurró a su oído mientras la abrazaba –Todo es mejor cuando estás tú- le dio un beso en su mejilla, para después acostarse en la cama de su prometida, bajo su confundida mirada.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Dormir, vamos ven- Akane le sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Ranma, los cuales desde ese día serían mucho más cómodos que su cama –No te preocupes, papá ya debe estar dormido, nadie notará mi ausencia, además mañana es Sábado- cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de Akane mientras ambos caían en un profundo sueño.

-Buenas noches Ranma-

-Buenas noches Akane, te amo- pero su prometida ya se había dormido aferrada a él.

***fin Flashback***

-Ranma…- suspiró, cuando el timbre sonó cortando sus recuerdos, se giró en su asiento al de Ranma, pero él ya no estaba, la estaba esperando. Antes de que sus amigas llegaran por ella, salió del salón en dirección a la azotea, pero Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de Furinkan impedía su paso.

-Akane, bella flor de mi jardín, yo te liberaré de los brazos de Saotome, para que vengas a los míos y pasar una noche mágica en mi palacio (N/A: ¡eso ya fue demasiado!, lo voy a cortar ahí :s), ven a mi pequeña tímida, ¡Akane mi amooooor! – se puede ver a un Kuno volar por el cielo mientras Akane sigue su camino a la azotea. Cuando llegó giró la puerta con cuidado buscándolo con la mirada, últimamente la asustaba escondiéndose todo el tiempo. Una vez que vio que no había rastros de él entró y cerró la puerta.

-¡Vaya que es molesto!- estaba parada a pocos pasos de la puerta con la mirada en el cielo.

-¿Quién es molesto?- al oír la voz detrás de ella, se asustó, pero a los pocos segundos reconoció esa voz y se volteó con un mirada fulminante.

-Kuno y… ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!-

-No grites- dio un salto y aterrizó un frente de ella con una sonrisa, antes de que reaccionara, le robó un beso corto y siguió con su camino, mientras tanto toda la ira de Akane se disipó en menos de un segundo y una sonrisa marcó su rostro.

-De acuerdo y dime ¿Para qué me llamaste?- cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Para esto- le susurró a su oído y cuando quiso decir algo sintió como Ranma la elevaba del piso y la sostenía como si de una novia se tratase y así saltar o más bien volar por encima de la preparatoria Furinkan y desapareció con su prometida.

***En la Heladería***

Akane tomó a su prometido de la mano y lo guió hasta el baño público que había en el parque, él la miraba confundido.

-Te espero- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la banca de en frente y sus expresiones denotaban cansancio /ya me lo suponía, me gustaría tener una cita normal, pero de todas formas me gusta estar con él/

-Akane, ¿Qué sucede?- Ranma se encontraba de rodillas en frente de ella mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Supongo que no vas a entrar como hombre- lo miraba directo a los ojos, Ranma sonrió y ella por acto reflejo también lo hizo.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?, niña boba, es una cita voy a entrar contigo, como debo hacerlo- Akane se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó mientras sonreía complacida.

Entraron tomados de la mano y escogieron una mesa que daba directo al jardín de atrás, una señorita tomó sus pedidos y se retiró, Akane estaba feliz y su sonrisa lo irradiaba, pero en ese momento recordó un detalle importante.

/Mañana es San Valentín, debo darle algo, pero como siempre sus otras prometidas lo llenarán de chocolates, pero no importa, su novia soy yo y le haré los mejores chocolates/ después de clase iría a comprar lo necesario y se esforzaría mucho para prepararlos.

Y así pasaron el tiempo del receso, juntos en la heladería, como una verdadera pareja, dándose helado en la boca, tomándose la mano, regalándose besos, una cita de verdad, y aunque fue una cita de 45 minutos, la pasaron muy bien. (N/A: quien haya notado la pereza de la autora en describir esta parte, manito arriba XD)

Al volver al colegio cada uno tomó un camino distinto para evitar sospechas, Akane fue con sus amigas y Ranma también.

-Akane ¿Dónde estabas?- Yuka apareció detrás de ella, asustándola.

-Sí, te estuvimos buscando- Ayumi hizo su aparición, ambas la tomaron de un brazo y la llevaron al salón de clase.

-Estuve en la biblioteca, necesitaba ver un libro- ambas la rodeaban en su escritorio, la fecha que se acercaba mañana, traía consigo un interrogatorio.

-Vamos, Akane dinos, ¿Vas a darle algo a tu novio?- preguntaba Yuka mientras se sentaba en frente de ella y la miraba directo a los ojos, esa era su forma de saber si Akane le mentía, digamos que Akane se negaba a responder esa pregunta, cierto que eran sus amigas, pero guardar su secreto por tres meses no fue fácil.

-Ya les dije que no es mi novio, el compromiso fue impuesto por nuestros padres, ya se saben esa historia y no veo porqué tenga que darle algo a ese idiota de seguro que esas tres ya lo harán- sin pensarlo los celos salieron a flote, se sonrojó un poco, ciertamente sus amigas sabían lo que sentía por Ranma, de nada servía seguir ocultándolo –de acuerdo tal vez le dé algo- sus amigas gritaron de la emoción –pero shh… nadie debe enterarse- asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo.

-me alegro por ti amiga y ¿Ha habido algún avance?- enseguida Akane se sonrojó levemente.

/ ¿Avance? Si, vaya avance que tuvimos, cuando lo dijo…/ suspiró solo de recordarlo / y luego cuando me besa / otro suspiro se escapó de su boca mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial, volviendo a la realidad, bueno no tanto, seguía con la mirada en el vacío y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro –no chicas, ningún avance-

-Tus ojitos y esa sonrisa me dicen lo contrario- rieron ante el comentario de Ayumi, les tenía confianza a sus amigas y ellas sabían lo que sentía por Ranma, era hora darles solo una parte de la noticia, tan solo una pizca de su emoción.

-Bueno tal vez si haya habido algún avance, no les diré nada mas- Akane tenía una sonrisa enamorada en su rostros, Yuka y Ayumi empezaron a molestarla para que les dijera tal avance y de una manera u otra iba a decirles.

-De acuerdo en este papel está escrito ese avance, pero recuerden no les diré más y tendrán que guardar el secreto- les entregó el papel, empezaron pelear por saber que decía hasta (N/A: 3, 2, 1, ¡Felices juegos del hambre! Jejeje XD okay tengo un leve trauma, ¡no! Esperen no se vayan) que Yuka lo tomó, inhaló y exhaló tres veces, después de un buen tiempo, lo abrieron y casi se caen de la impresión, mientras Akane se reía al ver sus caras, el papel cayó a sus pies y lo tomó, aquel pedazo que tenía inscrito lo siguiente:

_No les diré nada :P_

-¡Eso no es justo!- Reclamaron Yuka y Ayumi al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilas chicas, ahora si les diré- tomó un trozo más de su cuaderno y escribió algo –pero no griten- con esa advertencia les dio el papel y esperó a que lo leyeran.

-¡AHH!- toda la clase centró su mirada en ellas, incluyendo Ranma que iba entrando con sus amigos, Akane quiso que la trague la Tierra, cuando todo volvió a su cauce, alzó su mirada a ellas.

-¡Qué fue lo que les dije!- ambas rieron nerviosamente y le entregaron la nota.

-Perdón Akane, pero ¿En serio? Waw, sabía que algo pasaba- Akane tomó el papel y leyó la nota, sonrió guardándola en su bolso.

_Me besó _

Dos palabras, seis letras, una acción, un momento que cambió nuestras vidas.

El timbre de la liberación, perdón, el timbre de la salida se hizo presente, Akane dio la señal a sus amigas, asintieron y se dirigieron a donde Ranma, quien estaba extrañado.

-Ranma, lo siento, pero Akane no va a ir contigo- Dijo Yuka convencida, el plan era únicamente distraerlo, pero ella tenía algo mejor en mente, ayudaría a su adorada amiga.

-¿Qué? y ¿Por qué no vendrá conmigo?-

-Porque no te quiere ver... ¿Qué hiciste eh?- Ayumi la tomó por su brazo con un pequeño "nos disculpas" fueron un poco más allá a una junta.

-Creía que el plan era solo distraerlo y que no la alcance-

-No te preocupes amiga, le daré a Akane una mejor oportunidad tu sígueme la corriente, cambio de planes-Regresaron a su posición inicial, en frente de Ranma, quien cada vez estaba más confundido ¿Qué habría hecho para que Akane se enoje? Sus prometidas no aparecieron en todo el día y eso ya era demasiado bueno.

-¿Dónde está Akane?- estaba por salir por la puerta, cuando ambas lo sostuvieron por sus brazos

-ella...ella...pues ella esta...hmm... ¡Con Ryoga!, si eso, ella está con él y dijo que no te quería ver, no la busques- Ayumi le lanzó una mirada de inseguridad a Yuka, no estaba segura que esto fuera mejor que el plan de Akane, pero lo que no sabían, no como una persona que conociera a Ranma como Akane, era que él no era como el resto de chicos, jugar con sus celos no era bueno. Más bien era peligroso.

Se paró con la mirada sombría y sus palabras eran serias –Que no me vea entonces- y salió por la puerta para desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo.

-Yuka, creo que eso fue demasiado- Ayumi estaba asustada, nunca había visto así a Ranma, algo estaba mal.

-Creo que sí, Akane nos va a matar, pero ya se fue, ¿Qué hacemos?...dejemos que lo resuelvan a su manera, debería confiar más en ella- tomó sus cosas y empezó a salir del aula.

-¿Estás segura?- Ayumi iba detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes, después de todo son Ranma y Akane-

-Por eso es que me preocupan- ambas rieron, era verdad, ellos dos no eran una pareja normal, nunca se sabía que podía pasar en su relación.

***En el centro comercial***

/con eso será suficiente, vas a ver mi amor, te va a encantar/ Pensaba Akane, había comprado lo necesario para los chocolates, era extraño que las prometidas de Ranma no hayan llegado en todo el día, de seguro están preparándolo todo /espero que Ranma no esté en casa, ¿Ayumi y Yuka habrán hecho bien su trabajo de acuerdo al plan ?/

_Plan original, creado por Akane:_

_Objetivo: distraer a Ranma para que no llegue a casa. _

_Método: decirle que Akane lo espera en algún lugar, el más alejado posible._

_Resultado: llegue a casa tarde y cansado, pero al ver la sorpresa se alegre y olvide todo._

_Plan improvisado, creado a última hora por Yuka:_

_Objetivo: darle tiempo a Akane y alejar a Ranma de la casa._

_Método: Darle celos con Ryoga._

_Resultado: que desaparezca toda la tarde y como resultado no sabremos donde está y seguramente querrá matar al pobre de Ryoga que seguramente debe estar perdido._

_Como podemos ver el resultado es casi el mismo XD _

/Si, de seguro lo hicieron todo bien, tal y como lo planeamos/ sonrió y fue a la caja a pagar, pronto llegaría a casa y tendría todo listo para la noche

***en la casa***

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, dentro estaba una jovencita con manchas de chocolate en su delantal, pero una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el libro de cocina estaba abierto en el mesón, mientras que Akane seguía todo al pie de la letra, esta vez cero improvisaciones, seguiría los concejos de Kasumi. Vio el reloj eran las nueve de la noche, ¿Quién sabe dónde estaría Ranma ahora? No había rastro de él en toda la casa, todos estaban por acostarse, excepto ella, que seguía en la cocina, se sentía feliz por su trabajo, cierto que aún no los habría probado, pero confiaba en que sabían bien.

Se sentó en una silla y se apoyó en la mesa, quedando dormida en el intento de ver sus chocolates.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apreció Ranma, se había pasado el día entero buscándola por toda Nerima, pero no había rastro de ella ni de Ryoga, no es que la estuviera vigilando, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Caminaba directo a su habitación de seguro Akane ya se había dormido, iban a ser las diez de la noche de no ser por sus prometidas hubiese llegado antes, pero no lo acosaron como siempre, llenándolo de chocolates, o más bien un adelanto para san Valentín, pero las cajas estaban ahí, seguramente los de Kodachi tendrían somnífero o quien sabe qué, los de Shampoo seguramente algún hechizo y los de Ukyo, tal vez sean los más seguros, eso si no le robó una de sus opciones a Shampoo, lo mejor era dejarlos ahí y aunque parezca loco, lo único de lo cual se sentiría seguro, era cuando ese algo, viniese de Akane.

Iría al cuarto de ella primero, antes quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas, como ¿Por qué no fue con él a casa, pero si salió con Ryoga? Una pequeña duda. Tocó pero nadie respondió, después de varios intentos abrió la puerta y no había nadie, su Akane no estaba dentro. En su intento por buscarla llegó a la cocina y la vio ahí dormida con un delantal puesto, pero tierna y dulce como siempre.

-Akane...- la llamó suavemente, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y al verlo sonrió.

-Ranma...- de pronto vio la hora, y no era nada temprano, sus amigas tuvieron que mandarlo a Osaka para que llegase a esa hora –se puede saber dónde estabas- se levantó con las manos en su cadera con una ligera expresión de enojo.

-Eso debería preguntarte- contratacó él, sus celos habían salido a flote, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Que no te dijeron!-

-¡CLARO QUE SI! IMAGINO QUE LA PASATE BIEN, ¿NO?-

-¡Y ESO QUE!-

-CLARO, DEBÍ IMAGINARLO, DEBES HABERLA PASADO DE MARAVILLA ¡CON RYOGA!- Akane lo miraba confundida / ¿Ryoga? Que tiene en mente/

-JAMAS ESTUVE CON RYOGA, NO LO HE VISTO EN MUCHO TIEMPO-

-PERO TE GUSTARÍA ¿NO?- estaba por lanzarle algo, pero se calmó, hablaría con ellas más tarde.

-Idiota, me voy- lo dejó solo en la cocina y se fue a su habitación, podía hacer lo que fuera, ya no le importaba. O al menos eso creía. Trató de dormir, pero no podía, daba vueltas en su cama, pero todo la asechaba, Ranma tenía la culpa, no sabía porqué, pero de alguna forma sería su culpa. Sin más esperanzas bajó a la cocina por algo de leche, entró media dormida, sin darse cuenta que Ranma estaba ahí, sacó la leche y luego recordó los chocolates, los miró y suspiró –idiota-

-¿A quién llamas así?- se volteó y lo vio en la esquina de la cocina apoyado en una pared.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, y ¡tú! Tú eres una idiota- prefirió ignorarlo y se sentó en la mesa con el vaso de leche y los chocolates.

-¿Qué es eso?- se acercó a la mesa, pero ella los quitó de su vista –ellas me dijeron que te fuiste con Ryoga, por eso no vendrías conmigo- se acercó a ella, que insistía en ignorar su presencia –Akane, lo siento- tomó sus manos entre las suyas, pero ella seguía sin mirarlo, soltó una de sus mano y la puso en su mejilla y luego la bajó a su mentón en donde ejerció un poco de fuerza para que lo mire –Akane, lo siento, los celos me cegaron, perdóname- y se acercó a sus labios donde depositó un suave beso.

-¿De verdad estabas celoso?- sonrió, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias en su mejilla que le regalaba su prometido.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo?, pensaba que estabas con Ryoga- una vez más la atrajo hacia él y mientras se perdían en ese beso, Ranma la ayudó a levantarse mientras guiaba sus manos a su cuello y el bajaba las suyas a su cintura. –Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Qué es eso?- su dedo apuntaba a los chocolates en la mesa.

-Eran para ti, pero como veo que ya tienes muchos, además aun no es San Valentín- Akane rompió el abrazo para dirigirse a los otros chocolates –Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi- en ese momento sintió los brazos de Ranma pasar por su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-Esos no tienen tu encanto- le susurró en su oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –me gustan más los tuyos, están un poco amargos, pero me gustan- se volteó y si, él se había comido uno, la alegría que tenía era infinita, su mayor sueño estaba presente, Ranma comiendo algo preparado por ella y lo que era mejor aún le gustaba, se dirigió a la mesa a comer uno más – Y técnicamente ya es San Valentín, es la una de la mañana- Akane sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo están?-

-No lo has probado aun ¿verdad? ay mi pequeña, si quieres saberlo tendrás que probarlo tú misma- tomó su mano y en un movimiento la sentó en sus piernas, mientras terminaba aquel chocolate, luego se acercó a ella, cuando sintió sus labios rozarse con los de ella le susurró –y ahora lo vas a saber- y se unieron en un beso, que avanzaba con el paso de los segundos.

-Nada mal- dijo Akane cuando se separaron pero enseguida esa fuerza los volvió a unir –te amo- le dijo con los labios pegados a los de él.

Después de eso ya podrían conciliar el sueño, porque así era su amor, no como el de una pareja cualquiera, ellos podrían ser lo que fuera, menos una pareja normal después de todo se trataba de Ranma y Akane, un par de impulsivos celosos enamorados, un maravilloso desastre.

***dos de la mañana, casa de Yuka***

El teléfono sonaba en el mueble de un lado de su cama, perezosamente se levantó y vio en reloj.

-¿Vaya, quien puede llamar a las 2 de la mañana...? ¿Si?-

-Yuka, soy yo- la voz de Ayumi se oía por la bocina y se notaba preocupada.

-Ayumi, ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Crees que están bien? Quiero decir Ranma y Akane-

-Pues si, después de todo se trata de ellos, créeme están de los mejor-

-porque se trata de ellos es que me preocupa... ¿crees que Akane esté planeando nuestra muerte?-

-No lo sé pero tengo sueño, mañana pondremos en pie técnicas escapistas-

-De acuerdo, duerme bien, hasta pronto- colgó el teléfono y se tiró a su cama, después de todo era Ayumi y se sentiría culpable durante una semana más, mañana pensaría en el resto, incluso como escapar de la muerte.

_**Continuará...**_

Hola, ha sido un gusto escribir después de tanto tiempo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Como les decía ya he terminado con exámenes finales y por fin soy libre, hem quiero decir estoy de vacaciones y voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido posible.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Akane Redfox:** hola, pues gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando, bueno si fueron capítulos algo cortos, porque no disponía de tiempo para escribir, pero he regresado

**Bry: **gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad que me haces reír mucho, gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy

**Mary: **gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusta esa historia, era un día cualquiera y estaba pensando en que escribir, si seguir con el fanfic o terminar mis otras historias, hasta que estaba escuchando esa canción y los imaginé así!, también es mi canción favorita.

**Kemly Mndez:** gracias por todo, pues aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

** .3:** gracias por comentar, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Fransaotome:** gracias, me alegra que te guste, suerte a ti también, claro que la continuaré, ten por seguro un final, acepto sugerencias, besos.

**Zulema Saotome:** gracias por comentar, no sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que les gusta, es un gusto escribir para ustedes, pues si el mes de diciembre salí de Vacaciones y no pude actualizar, luego empecé exámenes finales, pero por fin acabo de salir viva, XD, gracias por todo.

**01Saku10:** amiga mía!, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, déjame decirte que tu presencia es de vital importancia para mí, me alegra saber que has leído esto, querida pre lectora déjame decirte que te quiero mucho, gracias por todo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te haya sacado una sonrisa al menos. Estuve haciendo cuentas, por así decirlo, y si todo sale bien serán 36 capítulos con el epilogo, deséame suerte. Después de esta historia tengo pensado comenzar con otra que ha rondado en mi cabeza durante un gran tiempo, no sé cómo será, ¿un título? No lo he pensado aun, pero espero darla a conocer, gracias por todo.

Queridos lectores, ustedes son importantes para mí y su opinión también, eso de que la artritis se da por comentar es mentira, una mentira inventada por los anti-otakus XD, como ya dije sus opiniones son importantes y me gustaría saber cómo puedo mejorar o si les gusta, ¡sí! A ti te hablo, no me cambies de ventana, solo te invito a hacer feliz a esta loca escritora con un review y saber qué te parece.

Hasta la próxima

Marifer.


	18. Cocinando (día 1)

HOLA, bueno aquí vamos con el capítulo 18 de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos quienes me dejan sus reviews y leen esta historia, perdón por no actualizar más temprano, ¡pero he regresado!, de ahora en adelante creo que me será más difícil publicar seguido, debido a que acabo de entrar a horas extra curriculares de inglés por lo tanto mi tiempo también se acorta y como había mencionado, es algo cansado escribir después de todo el día y con mi cerebro quemado por la física y matemática, con todo haré esfuerzos por adelantar algo en mis días de vacaciones, sé que esperar un capítulo de esta historia es algo largo, pero no permanente, para quienes pensaron que había muerto sigo aquí! Jajaja espero que este capítulo les guste aunque tenía pensado otro capítulo, pero este se me ocurrió en la clase de Física, jajaja XD debería poner más atención a clase ¿verdad?

Por cierto, quiero comentarles que quiero hacer una sección de bloopers sobre esta historia, es decir, algo como una filmación de cada capítulo y yo como directora acompañada de todo el elenco de Ranma ½, si les agrada la idea déjenme saber en sus comentarios.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de la grandísima Rumiko.T, la canción tampoco solo la tomé prestada un momento , hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para distraer un rato mi imaginación. La última escena tampoco es mía, fue robada de una experiencia de una amiga mía.

.

.

.

-blablabla- hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan los personajes

(blablabla) notas, comentarios o sarcasmo mío

-BLABLABLA- gritar

.

.

.

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

**Capítulo 18**

**Cocinando**

**Día 1**

.

.

.

-Pienso que lo mejor será decirles- Kasumi hablaba bajito para que solo la escuchen los miembros de esa pequeña reunión, es decir, toda la familia excepto Ranma y Akane.

-No hija, ya tenemos todo planeado, además es su oportunidad para que dejen de pelear- Soun estaba consciente de que su plan podría llevarle a un gran lío, pero como dicen, "quien no arriesga, no gana"

-Además hermanita, recuerda que no tenemos boletos para esos dos- por el rostro de Nabiki cruzó una sonrisa –les vendrá bien algo de tiempo juntos y sobretodo sin ellos, dirigiéndose a sus padres quienes fantaseaban acerca de un heredero para su regreso –recuerda, no deben enterarse- con su dedo le hizo la señal de silencio, pronto saldrían de Nerima a unas vacaciones de tres días en Kyoto.

-¿Qué no debemos saber Nabiki?- la voz de Akane inundó la sala, seguida por la de Ranma que acababa de llegar.

-¿De qué hablan?- Ranma salió detrás de Akane igual de confundido, seguramente ese par conjunto con Nabiki tramaban algo.

-Cuñadito, hermanita, me sorprende su gran audición, pero tengo que informales que la familia irá a Kyoto- los ojos de ambos se llenaron de un brillo incomparable, unas vacaciones lejos de tantas prometidas y pretendientes no les vendrían mal –pero ustedes no irán- Nabiki seguía con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Ranma y Akane estaban totalmente blancos, para tiempo después ver como una enorme aura roja comenzaba a formarse encima de ellos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para dejarlos? Claro que la idea no era tan mala, pero no podrían admitirlo.

-Hmmm, necesitamos que alguien cuide la casa y "notenemospasajes"- Soun dijo lo último tan rápido que alcanzaron a oír solo unos murmullos.

-Espere ¿qué?- Ranma puso su oído cerca del padre de akane para saber si podía entender algo.

-"notenemospasajes"- repitió de la misma forma.

-No te entiendo- se acercó más aun sin saber el efecto que le causaría tal acción.

-¡QUE NO TENEMOS PASAJES!- gritó dejando sordo al pobre de Ranma que se encontraba a 2 centímetros de su futuro suegro.

-¿Y por qué nos tenemos que quedar?- Akane vio a su prometido tirado en el piso, pero lo dejó ahí, se dirigió a su papá enojada.

-Papá ¿por qué debemos quedarnos aquí? Con la última persona que querría estar encerrada sería con ese idiota afeminado.

-Y QUIEN QUERRÍA QUEDARSE CON UN GORILA UN FIN DE SEMANA ENTERO.

-¿EN VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO? ERES UN IDIOTA SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN TI.

-MARIMACHO, NI SIQUIERA SABES COCINAR, DE SEGURO MATAS A CUALQUIERA.

-EGOCENTRICO, ¿QUIÉN MAS TIENE 4 PROMETIDAS?, ¡ESPERA! ¿Por qué estamos peleando?- regresó su vista a la sala y solo se encontraban ellos dos.

-No sé, te estaba siguiendo a ti… ¿Dónde se metieron? Quizás…- el sonido de la puerta cerrándose interrumpió su conversación, ambos salieron corriendo a la entrada, Akane intentó jalar la gran puerta, pero no retrocedió ni un poco.

-No abre- Ranma hizo el intento de abrirla más fue inútil.

-Esta puerta no va a vencerme- dijo con toda la energía del mundo, pero no funcionó su gran espíritu y por esto lo vemos tumbado en el piso al notar que no se movió un poco la condenada puerta, de un salto estaba al otro lado de la puerta y he ahí, su gran enigma fue revelado: la puerta era custodiada por un enorme candado.

-Ranma, ¿encontraste algo?- la voz de Akane se oía desde adentro de la casa.

-Sí, un candado- en algún momento había vuelto adentro de la casa y entonces todo empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza, pero en medio de todo eso, una idea derrumbó todos sus pensamientos anteriores –tu y yo…- Akane lo miraba con cierta duda en sus ojos –solos todo un fin de semana- dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su novia y tomó sus manos –no podría ser mejor- y acabó con la distancia en cuestión de segundos, la jaló hacia él y la besó –ven, tengo una idea- cogió su mano entre la suya y la llevó corriendo a su habitación.

-Que… ¿Qué planeas?- dijo al ver como su prometido iba a su ropero con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estamos encerrados verdad?...- tomó una hoja y una marcador de su escritorio –…no tienen por qué enterarse que estamos aquí- clavó su mirada en ella y le sonrió, Akane sabía lo que tramaba y se sentó a su lado

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué vas a escribir?-

-Por el momento no nos encontramos en casa, volvemos en 1 semana, mientras tanto estaremos en Osaka…-

-Y como están en Kyoto, tampoco los molestarán, ¡vaya mi prometido es un genio!- dijo ella sonriendo, había que admitirlo era una gran idea, así no habría molestas prometidas merodeando la casa.

-Me gusta eso-

-¿Que crea que eres un genio?-

-Ser tu prometido- se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, le ofreció su mano y sin que nadie los viera pegaron el anuncio en la puerta, una vez adentro Ranma abrazó a Akane –tenemos 3 días solos, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- cierto es que lo hubiesen pasado mejor si podían salir, pero de todas formas la pasarían bien.

-¿Quieres que cocine algo?- de pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Ranma, no quería pasar con indigestión todos esos 3 días, pero tampoco quería pelear de nuevo.

-Hmmm solo si te ayudo- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, esperaba que eso no ocasionara una pelea.

-Sigues pensando que no puedo cocinar ¿cierto?- aunque su tono era algo natural lo miraba de reojo con desdén mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡No! Akane ¿Cómo crees?- las misma excusas nerviosas no cambiaban.

-De acuerdo, me ayudarás- tomó su mano y fueron a la cocina, Akane tomó un delantal y le pasó otro a Ranma, pero el solo le respondió con un "no lo necesito", ella sonrió ante su actitud y prendió la radio de la cocina para escuchar algo de música. Abrió el libro de cocina en la página que marcaba un pastel de chocolate, quizás cocinar con su prometido, lo haría más divertido y aunque había mejorado un poco, iba a necesitar ayuda.

Ranma fue por los ingredientes cuando la canción empezó a sonar

_La siguiente canción es un cover de "They dont'n know about us" de One Direction hecho por Kevin Karla y La Banda, en lo personal a mí me encanta y pensé que sería perfecta_

Dicen que no podemos estar juntos

Y que no sabemos que es amarnos

Yo sé que no entenderán

Sólo hablan hoy por hablar.

Akane miró inconsciente a Ranma quien le devolvió una sonrisa y puso los ingredientes en la mesa y depositó un beso en su cabello.

-Te ves tierna así- le guiñó el ojo y tomó un recipiente para verter la harina, azúcar, huevos y demás.

-Y tú te ves tan lindo así- dijo Akane mientras tomaba el chocolate y lo ponía al fuego en una olla.

-Siempre soy lindo- puso un poco de harina en la mejilla de Akane mientras sonreía y daba gracias internamente por esos momentos con su prometida.

-Solo por esta vez lo admitiré, eres lindo…pero esto no se queda ahí- tomó un poco de harina e intentó ponerlo en su prometido, pero él fue más rápido y la abrazó por su cintura.

Este amor es cada vez más fuerte

No quiero esperar a decirte

Que al mundo gritaré que tú eres mío.

Ellos no saben lo que hacemos ¡No!

No saben que realmente yo te amo

Seguramente están celosos

No saben nada de nosotros.

Ellos no saben cuántas noches son

Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos

Toda mi vida esperé tu amor

No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros.

-Tramposo…- dijo ella riéndose, se acercó para depositar un beso en sus labios, pero a pocos centímetros de continuar, sonrió triunfante y manchó con harina la cara de Ranma.

-No se vale ilusionar- Akane fue por el chocolate y lo puso en la masa, Ranma seguía protestando detrás, pero de un salto apareció detrás de su prometida tomando un poco de la mezcla y manchándola en el proceso –con más suavidad o salpicaras todo- le sugirió al ver como todo se estaba saliendo del bol.

-No te pregunté- le dijo indiferente, después de todo ella sabía lo que hacía

Una caricia y ya eres un creyente

Tu beso es, es cada vez más dulce

El tiempo contigo

Es mucho mejor con tu cariño.

Ellos no saben lo que hacemos ¡No!

No saben que realmente yo te amo

Seguramente están celosos

No saben nada de nosotros.

Ellos no saben cuántas noches son

Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos

Toda mi vida esperé tu amor

No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros.

-Deja de ser tan necia- tomó el removedor con la mano de Akane en medio y lo mecía más lentamente, cuando sintió como ella ponía un poco de la mezcla en su mejilla.

-Me la debías- dijo inocentemente, mientras se acercaba depositando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué te dije acerca de la ilusiones?- ella se rio ante su comentario y le sacó la lengua.

-Nada que deba recordar- se acercó una vez más y lo besó, para haber si así dejaba de reclamar.

No saben que eres tan especial

Que a mi corazón llegaste

Digan lo que quieran

Jamás podrán saber nada.

No saben nada entre nosotros

Un pequeño secreto

Tan tuyo y mío.

Yo quiero gritarlo

Al mundo le diré que eres mío.

-Fue bueno que nos hayan dejado solos- le dijo a Akane en su oído a lo que ella solo sonrió y asintió.

-Pero será mejor revisar la casa después, Nabiki nunca se va sin dejar sus cámaras ocultas- Hasta que había recordado ese algo que olvidaba, ya era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿Re…revisaste a…aquí?-preguntó temeroso al verse descubierto en un posible infraganti.

-Tranquilo no hay nada, si lo dejaba en tus manos, estábamos perdi…- no la dejó hablar más y acabó con esa tediosa distancia.

Ellos no saben lo que hacemos ¡No!

No saben que realmente yo te amo

Seguramente están celosos

No saben nada de nosotros.

Ellos no saben cuántas noches son

Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos

Toda mi vida esperé tu amor

No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros.

Ellos no saben lo que hacemos ¡No!

No saben que realmente yo te amo

Seguramente están celosos

No saben nada de nosotros.

Ellos no saben cuántas noches son

Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos

Toda mi vida esperé tu amor

No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros.

No, no, no, no, no

No saben nada entre tú y yo.

Cuando se separaron la canción había terminado y se regalaron una sonrisa cómplice, aquella canción era tan amoldable a su situación, a su pequeño secreto.

-Te amo…- susurro Ranma solo para ellos con su frente pegada a la de su prometida.

-y yo a ti-

***Tiempo más tarde***

-¡Sácalo rápido que se quema!- Ranma obedecía las palabras de su prometida, sacó el pastel y dejó que se enfríe.

-¿Qué tal está?- le preguntó sirviéndole un poco, aunque la pregunta era obvia al ver como sonreía al probarlo.

-¡Muy rico! ¡Soy una gran cocinera!- la emoción provocó un brillo inigualable en sus ojos.

-Hmmm, ¿Akane?...- pero no le hacía caso, aun así continuó –yo te ayudé- (N/A: u.u)

-Tú te callas, seré grande- digamos que a nuestro pobre Ranma solo pudo hacerse bolita y no decir nada mas –por cierto…- dijo ella sonriente regresando a la normalidad.

/Por dios, esta mujer sufre de amnesia crónica, ya olvidó que me gritó/ -dime cariño- dijo Ranma con temor (yo y el destino le preparábamos una sorpresa)

-Puedes ir a mi habitación por mi suéter, hace algo de frio, por favor- puso su mejor carita y él no pudo negarse, tampoco es que iba a permitir que la pobre se resfriara.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Akane vio un suéter rosa pálido en su cama, debería ser ese, lo tomó, pero cuando iba a salir, un pequeño ruido le provocó pavor.

-Miau…- era el maullido de una gato, se volteó como si se tratara de algún Dios reclamando una futura esposa y batirlo en un duelo, solo que esta vez su oponente era un pequeño gato negro con unos ojos azules igual de profundos que los suyos.

-Ga…tito…-por alguna razón no podía moverse, de seguro era obra del gobierno gatuno que planea dominar el mundo – ¿podrías salir?-

Pero el gato no le hizo el menor caso, al contrario se sentó en el escritorio a lamerse su patita, y Ranma como todo un hombre de la casa durante esa semana no iba a permitir que aquella bestia que maullaba se quede dentro de la casa. Entonces ideando el mejor plan en su cabeza hizo lo más inteligente que se haría en una situación tan peligrosa como esa, lanzar el primer objeto al agresor, el gato en este caso; pero Ranma no contaba con la astucia del felino, el gato se erizó asustando a nuestro pobre protagonista; claro que la masacre del gato maléfico no terminó ahí, para cerrar el asunto, nada personal comentó el acusado, saltó encima de Ranma dejándolo en su estado gatuno.

Akane subía las escaleras, su prometido ya se había demorado demasiado, cuando entró, sintió como algo se lanzaba contra ella, pero fue más rápida y se apartó, fue entonces cuando vio a Ranma contra el piso, en una forma tan particular, que solo podía significar una cosa…

-¡Otra vez no!- su mirada se dirigió a la ventana cuando vio al culpable salir feliz de la casa.

_**Continuará…**_

Respondiendo a sus hermosos comentarios:

**Ivy: **si lo sé, la espera para un nuevo capítulo de aprendiendo a amar es infinita, pero no permanente, últimamente mi tiempo se acortó a la mitad por las clases de inglés que ahora estoy tomando, pero con todo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, no se para cuando tenga otro, pero sería un gusto que me dejaras otro comentario.

**Bry:** gracias por comentar, espero que te esté gustando la historia, un gusto que la leas.

**Rya16:** gracias por comentar. Si, yo hubiera matado a mis amigas en el lugar de Akane, pero las pobres tuvieron buenas intenciones, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, no te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?, no te olvides de dejar un comentario, quisiera saber si te está gustando la historia.

**01Saku10:** amiga! Gracias por comentar y leer, jajaja me alegro haberte hecho infartar, gracias a ti por todo, ya vez que andaba desaparecida, pero he vuelto y con capitulo nuevo, ¿sabes? Quiero hacer una serie de bloopers acerca de esta historia, ya sabes yo como directora n.n. Sería un gusto contar con tu apoyo, a ver si te puedo seguir sacando sonrisas, espero que te haya gustado, ah sí! Casi lo olvido gracias por la escena robada, tienes tus créditos jajaja, te dije que la pondría alguna vez.

**Kemly1512:** jajaja que suerte que recuperaste tu contraseña, no te preocupes, es un gusto tenerte como lectora, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, lo se… sucede cada milenio pero llega.

**Sosa:** hola!, gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te esté gustando, si cada semana avanzaba un párrafo y borraba 2, bueno tengo 15 días de vacaciones y trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

**Zulema Saotome: **gracias, por suerte si me fue bien, excepto en lenguaje, es algo irónico, pero esa es mi materia más baja u.u, y la profesora tampoco ayuda, gracias por todo, jajá en esos exámenes paso de todo, hasta me quitaron el examen de física a los 15 minutos por preguntar algo, y saque 7 u.u jamás me sentí tan mal, fue decepcionante, todas me alababan y yo era como que, no! Yo quería una nota más alta, si bueno como dije antes mi horario se acortó a casi la mitad porque estoy tomando clases de inglés después del colegio, y bueno eso en conjunto a los deberes es algo cansado escribir, gracias por comentar.

Y es fue todo, gracias por comentar, me ayudarían mucho a seguir con su opinión. Gracias queridos lectores.

Hasta la próxima

Marifer


	19. Aviso :D

**AVISO**

Hola, sé que todos están tipo "han pasado 84 años" y enserio agradezco la oportunidad que le dieron a esta historia, sin mas no sé cómo empezar; a lo que quiero llegar es que he decidido abandonar la historia. Sé que, bueno no fue repentino pero por ahora y creo más adelante tampoco podré encargarme de lo que sigue.

Después de todo este tiempo he pasado mucho con ustedes, risas con sus comentarios y las sugerencias también ayudaron mucho, cabe decir que también fue un reto pues fue la primera vez que narraba en tercera persona, pues la mayoría de mis trabajos fueron realizados en tercera persona.

Ranma como alguna vez dije fue mi primer anime y el que me hizo amar todo esto, y también le debo mucho a esta serie, pues representa mi infancia en gran parte. La verdad no quiero que esto sea un adiós, es más estoy planeando algo, como en esta historia quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, dedicaré un siguiente capítulo a las preguntas que ustedes quieran hacerme en un review o por interno no hay problema, siéntase libres de preguntar.

Los motivos por los cuales no he seguido con esta historia e porque tengo otros proyectos, ya que no solo la literatura me atrae, también disfruto de las matemáticas, así que quiero ver que tanto puedo lograr en ese campo. Otra razón es que pronto empezare mi último año de colegio y aun no sé qué seguir en la universidad, así que tengo un montón que pensar. La verdad no quiero complicarme mucho solo encontrar algo que me guste lo suficiente como para seguirlo po años. Les aseguro que no es por falta de ideas pues tenía mucho planeado para esto, es más tenía algo más para después de esta historia, no sé si sea apropiado decirles porque no sé si de aquí a un tiempo me pique por sacar esa idea. Pero como sea espera regresar pronto o tarde, pero lo haré. Espero con ansias que cuando lo haga encontrar a al menos una de las maravillosas personas de este foro.

Una vez más me gustaría agradecer a todos quieren me dedicaron tiempo y pedirles disculpas por fallarlos ya aquí; para ser honesta mi idea era terminarlo en el capítulo 12, justo donde todo fue un sueño, pero las ideas aumentan y quería terminarlo en unos 10 capítulos más aproximadamente, pero bueno las cosas pasan.

He escrito muchas otras historias que no tienen que ver con anime, y bueno el otro día estaba revisando solo mi celular y encontré 136 notas con escritos, eso más los que hice a mano y los he perdido a lo largo, la verdad esto se ha vuelto mi pasión, y me complazco en decirles que ya escribí mi primer libro; es más me encantaría que lo lean pero es algo difícil de entender pues fue un regalo de cumpleaños, así es escribí un libro para una persona en específico relatando nuestra vida en episodios mágicos, fue en verdad gratificante ya que enserio fue un reto, un reto de 6 meses que me llena de orgullo.

También dedique mi tiempo a otro libro de mi autoría, algo que sale de lo normal, bueno enserio quise subirlo a _Wattpad_ pero no tenía el formato digital, nada más que hojas sueltas, entonces terminé posponiéndolo, creo que aún me queda mucho tiempo para seguir con estos sueños, sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero he mejorado mucho en cuanto a escritura.

Así que si alguna vez en las librerías de su país ven un libro con mi nombre en la pasta les rogaría darle un oportunidad, aquí están mis comienzos y se podría decir que hasta vergonzosos ya que para un escritor ver sus primeras obras puede provocar pensar "¿qué carajos de fumé aquí?, pero luego siempre van a recordar que la vida es una locura y empezar a hacer algo siempre trae locuras, de las cuales te avergonzaras una y otra vez.

Creo que me alargue un poco, pero la verdad no quería desaparecer así por así, quería hacer un poco la diferencia y desearles a todos ustedes, incluso a quienes se saltaron la historia para ver esto decirles que disfruten su vida, vivan con sus seres queridos mientras puedan y aprovechen cada minuto haciendo lo que les gusta.

Nunca dejen descansar a su cerebro y no se aburran, siempre hay algo que hacer, y recuerden que ninguna idea es mala, algunas solo les falta desarrollarse, y por sobretodo hagan locuras, incluso si se van a arrepentir, aunque como siempre digo no hay nada que no valga la pena hacer.

En fin creo que esto es todo, bueno no todo porque como ven yo me alargo mucho, pero ahora que escribí esto me siento muy feliz y con un peso menos. Aquí conocí a muchas personas, y he forjado amistades maravillosas.

Gracias por todo.

Los ama y va a extrañar

María Fernanda.

PD- no sé cómo firmaba antes pero así lo hago desde hace tiempo

PD2- si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia, palabras acerca de mi o de la historia déjenla aquí o por un mensaje. Si hay las suficientes haré un capitulo anexo respondiendo todo, caso contrario las responderé una por una por Imbox, así UE estén pendientes.

PD- les mencione que una vez escribí un carta a mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños con 12 posdatas? Enserio fue algo loco.

Gracias por todo y recuerden luchen por lo que aman.


End file.
